Beyond the Scope
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre. - Drabble fic
1. Capítulo 1

**BEYOND THE SCOPE  
**

**Título:** Além do Alcance/Beyond the Scope  
**Autora:** Catastrophia  
**Tradutora:** LeiliPattz  
**Shipper:** Bella/Edward  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Censura:** M  
**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**BPDV**

O mercado de trabalho é uma merda.

Não, o mercado de trabalho explode e tem dado muito poucos finais felizes ultimamente.

Eu me formei há oito meses, mas há apenas trabalhos de ensino não permanente em minha área, devido à economia. Então, eu estou presa por uma enrascada, trabalhando no café local e pegando trabalhos de professora substituta quando eles se tornam disponíveis. Felizmente, as horas que eu fico no café me permite ter seguro de saúde e são flexíveis quando eu recebo um telefonema de uma das escolas. O que é maravilhoso, pois eu nunca sei quando isso vai acontecer. Eu também consigo café, o que é prejudicial para a minha sanidade mental.

Eu olho para baixo em todo o dinheiro que me resta no mundo, espalhado na minha mesa da cozinha.

Duas semanas até que eu receba novamente e tenho 72 dólares e 54 centavos até lá. A gasolina para o meu carro são 50 dólares, deixando-me menos de 25 para comer. A parte ótima do miojo é que são apenas 20 centavos por pacote. A parte ruim é que eu tenho comido muitos ultimamente, acho que poderia vomitar se eu comesse mais.

Batendo a cabeça em cima da mesa eu luto contra as lágrimas de desespero que ameaçam transbordar. É muito, muito pouco. Eu vivo em um estúdio de merda, dirijo um carro que vive quebrando, e têm credores que perseguem minha bunda diariamente para pagar meus empréstimos estudantis. Eu mal posso me alimentar, muito menos sequer pensar em pagá-los agora. O desespero está tomando conta, deixando-me provavelmente louca, quando começo a me perguntar quanto dinheiro eu poderia ter se deixar um cara fazer sexo comigo, o meu telefone toca.

"Alô", eu digo para o receptor, tentando soar com o coração leve, mas eu sei que não está saindo assim. Eu confirmo minha identidade e ela vai para o discurso que iria mudar a minha vida como eu conhecia.

"Olá, aqui é Maggie Moreland. Nós temos uma vaga de substituição a longo prazo abrindo na Forest Dale Elementary. Tanya Parks, uma professor de segunda série, vai entrar com licença de maternidade e precisamos de alguém para terminar o ano letivo. Seu nome surgiu, você substituiu para nós antes, e nós gostaríamos de ver se você estaria disposta a fazê-lo. Gostaria do trabalho senhorita Swan?"

Eu não posso falar a minha resposta rápido o bastante. Não há pausa, nenhum espaço, eu digo um sonoro 'sim'.

* * *

**Não me aguentei no fogo e abri a drabble 2 dias antes hahaha ja tenho uns capítulos dela pronto, então to com uma boa folga. **

**Essa drabble é amor e também de derramar umas lágrimas. Já deu para ver que a vida da Bella é bem difícil, quando ela pensa que tudo melhora...  
**

**Os PDV são alternados entre Bella e Edward.  
**

**Ela tem 40 capítulos (contando com 4 epílogos)  
**

**Posto o 2 com 30 reviews x)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**EPDV**

O alarme dispara, estridente em meu ouvido. Minha mão bate nele, desligando a coisa infernal... bem, desligar por mais cinco minutos. No entanto, um chute ao meu lado me faz abrir os olhos bem abertos e eu sei que não vou ter aqueles cinco minutos preciosos.

Olhando por cima do ombro, vejo que Lainie invadiu minha cama novamente, e assumiu a metade completa, deixando-me com um pedaço do lado. Eu suspiro e esfrego os meus olhos sonolentos. É segunda-feira de novo. Como isso aconteceu tão rapido?

Parece que quanto mais velha Lainie fica, mais ela está envolvida em atividades, e acaba sobrando menos tempo. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer quando o verão chegar. Rosalie, minha irmã, ela cuidou dela pelos últimos verões, já que ela é uma dona de casa. Mas ela está grávida de quatro meses, e dará a luz no final julho, e eu não quero adicionar mais estresse a sua vida.

O alarme toca novamente e eu saio da cama e entro no chuveiro, deixando Lainie dormir por mais alguns minutos.

O banho me acorda e eu ando de volta para o quarto para encontrar a cabeça Lainie ao pé da cama. Eu rio e esfrego a minha mão em suas costas suavemente para acordá-la.

"Lainie, hora de levantar", eu chamo. Ela resmunga e enterra o rosto nos lençóis. "Vamos, querida, é hora de ir para a escola."

"Não quero. Não me sinto bem", ela reclama.

"Você não se sente bem? Oh, não!" Eu suspiro de preocupação fingida. Eu sei que ela não está realmente doente. "Deveria fazer o médico examiná-la? Devo pegar o meu estetoscópio?"

Lainie esfrega os olhos e amua. "Não, papai, eu vou me levantar."

"Boa menina. Vá escovar os dentes e cabelo, e se vestir. Você quer um pouco de cereal?" Eu pergunto enquanto ela se arrasta para fora da cama e corre para o quarto dela.

"Sim, papai!"

Eu acabo de me vestir e desço as escadas para deixar o café da manhã pronto. É então eu vejo a pilha de pratos do jantar olhando para mim da pia. Suspirando, eu decido que vou arrumar depois do trabalho.

Eu não tenho certeza de qual tarefa é mais difícil: ser um médico ou um pai solteiro.

* * *

**Postei antes porque queria que vocês conhecessem a Lainie s2 **

**Bem, pelo o que observei eu vou postar um capítulo por dia, já que leram e não comentaram... então volto com o 3 amanhã, talvez posto hoje se ver a animação de vocês...  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	3. Capítulo 3

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**BPDV**

Mais algumas semanas se passaram desde que recebi o telefonema para ocupar a vaga pela licença de maternidade no Forest Dale Elementary, e é meu primeiro dia oficial. Nas minhas primeiras semanas aqui Tanya estava me ajudando a me acostumar para a classe e onde eles estavam em suas aulas, e também para as crianças se acostumarem comigo.

Tanya é uma mulher muito doce e uma professora maravilhosa. Eu posso dizer que todas as crianças a amava e estão tristes por vê-la ir. Os pais foram notificados de que eu estaria tomando o controle, e nós até tivemos um encontro algumas noites atrás. Cerca de dois terços dos pais puderam vir.

Levou uma semana para me lembrar de todos os nomes, mas eu não poderia ter escolhido um grupo de crianças melhor.

Agora, a primeira segunda-feira da minha primeira semana sem Tanya acabou. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto prematuro, por isso, perdemos um pouco do tempo que deveríamos ter. Foi tudo bem hoje, eu acho, e estou feliz por estar indo para casa para um bom banho quente.

É quando estou indo descendo as escadas eu vejo Lainie Cullen sentada sozinha, muito depois da hora que alunos foram para casa.

"Lainie, querida, o que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?" Eu questiono, tomando um assento ao lado dela.

"Meu pai está atrasado", ela diz, sem rodeios. Ela não parece triste, apenas suspira como se fosse uma coisa normal.

"Seu pai se atrasa muito? E a sua mãe?"

"Papai muitas vezes fica retido, e eu não tenho uma mamãe. Ela não me queria", Lainie admite, sua cabeça caindo.

Meu peito aperta. Quem não a quer? Lainie é uma menina maravilhosa, brilhante, alegre, doce e bonita. Quem não gostaria dela?

"Por que você diz que sua mãe não queria você? Todas as mamães amam seus bebês", eu digo e coloco o cabelo para trás de seu rosto.

Lainie balança a cabeça com veemência. "Não, nem todos. Ouvi papai gritando ao telefone com alguém."

Eu engulo em seco, sem saber o que dizer, mas estou ficando cada vez mais irritada com o pai dela. Só então um carro caro para e seu pai salta. Eu posso dizer que ela é sua, pelo correspondente cabelo cor de bronze acobreado. É uma cor incomum, eles têm que estarem relacionados.

"Lainie, eu sinto muito, estou atrasado baby", ele pede desculpas e a puxa em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem, papai, eu sei que você estava ajudando alguém", ela responde e vai em direção ao carro.

A expressão de dor atravessa seu rosto e ele puxa o seu cabelo, enquanto sussurrando 'porra' baixinho.

"Ela é muito compreensiva," digo, tentando ganhar sua atenção.

Isso funciona, e eu encontro-me com seu olhar grande. Eu quase caiu de volta nos degraus, estou tão arrebatada por ele.

"Sim, ela é. Obrigado por olhá-la", diz ele e estende a mão. Eu coloco a minha na sua e quase caiu novamente. "Senhorita..."

"Swan, Senhorita Swan", eu consigo responder, tomando o meu rumo novamente. "E é melhor você prestar atenção no que fala perto da sua filha, Sr. Cullen, ela pega muito mais do que você sabe", eu digo com firmeza e viro para ir embora.

* * *

**Tadinha da Lainie, vivendo seu a mãe. Por que será que a mãe não a quis? O que vocês acham que aconteceu com ela? **

**Vocês apareceram então eu apareci também lol Vou deixar sem metar por enquanto. Vou apenas observar o fluxo de comentários.**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	4. Capítulo 4

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**EPDV**

Eu não posso acreditar que estou atrasado. Eu prometi a Lainie eu chegaria na hora esta noite, especialmente porque estamos indo para a casa da minha irmã jantar, mas fiquei preso com um paciente.

Estou sinceramente chocado com a linda jovem sentada com ela quando eu paro. À primeira vista eu acho que ela pode ser uma aluna do Ensino Médio, mas com uma inspeção mais próxima posso dizer que ela é um pouco mais velha e muito bonita.

Ela diz que seu nome é Senhorita Swan, e eu estou de repente lembrando-me da carta que recebi pelo correio na semana passada sobre a existência de uma substituta pelo restante do ano.

Ela também me repreende, como se eu não me sentisse mal o suficiente, e me avisa que Lainie ouve mais do que penso. O que ela ouviu? Minha mente está correndo, com medo ao pensar em todas as possibilidades. Com medo de que ela possa conhecer a verdade sobre sua mãe.

Lainie está calma enquanto dirijo, e eu sei que ela está com raiva de mim. Eu olho no espelho retrovisor para o banco de trás e ela está olhando para fora da janela. Seu rosto doce tem uma expressão pensativa.

"Essa era a sua nova professora?" Eu pergunto, tentando fazê-la falar comigo.

"Sim", ela responde.

"Ela é legal?" Eu sondar.

"Muito legal", ela diz e vejo um sorriso se espalhar em seu rosto.

Eu faço promessas de sorvete, e ela se entusiasma comigo novamente. Eu sei que é suborno, mas foi um dia longo e preciso da minha menina do meu lado. Nós só temos um ao outro, depois de tudo.

Eu estou perdido em meus pensamentos, em piloto automático e quase chegando casa da minha irmã, quando Lainie me pega de surpresa.

"Papai, quando você vai se casar para que eu possa ter uma mamãe?"

Minha expressão some enquanto olho pelo retrovisor, meu queixo caído. O olhar de esperança em seu rosto me esmagando.

Eu não tenho tempo para namorar, e eu ainda não encontrei alguém digno de sair em anos. Lainie é a única mulher na minha vida, e eu já me resignei ao fato de que eu não poderei ter um relacionamento até que ela seja uma adolescente ou mais velha. Porque Lainie é a coisa mais importante na minha vida. Tudo o que faço é por ela. Meu mundo gira em torno da minha filha.

"Baby, você quer uma mamãe?"

Sua cabeça balança para cima e para baixo vigorosamente. "E uma irmã!" ela exclama, fazendo-me quase sair da estrada.

Eu tenho 35 anos e não estou ficando mais jovem. Talvez seja hora de dar uma chance para namoros novamente. Afinal, da última vez eu namorei foi quando tive a Lainie.

* * *

**Lainie pedindo por uma mamãe e uma irmã é de partir o coração. Pela idade do Edward e pela Bella ser recém formada, podemos levar em consideração que ele é pelo menos 10 anos mais velho do que ela... isso será algo que ele vai pensar muito... **

**Vocês estão aparecendo \o/ Eu pensei que não estavam gostando muito da drabble :(  
**

**Enfim, vou postar o 5 amanhã, é só comentar :D  
**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**BPDV**

"Baunilha Latte triplo e light!" Eu digo, estabelecendo a xícara quente fumegante em cima do balcão e volto à atenção para a próxima bebida.

Foi uma noite movimentada, junto com as minhas horas em tempo integral na escola, e eu estou completamente exausta. Eu fico na loja de café por segurança, mas minhas horas estão deslizando para o mínimo, e eu estou prestes a perder isso–um pensamento que me assusta muito.

O dinheiro também é uma necessidade. Eu estou fazendo mais dinheiro com a posição de substituta, mas o cheque não chegou a ainda. Ainda falta uma semana por causa de sua programação de pagamento. Isso significa um mês inteiro sem um salário, e quando eu fizer isso, será apenas por duas semanas.

Estou um mês atrasada no aluguel, meu carro está funcionando com fumaça e meu estômago está vazio.

Um som borbulhante me lembra muito isso. Eu estou reduzida a um miojo e aveia por dia. Felizmente, eu consigo café, então eu tenho tentado obter dois lattes ou chocolates quente em cada turno para me dar mais algumas calorias. Ainda não é o suficiente. Não tem sido desde o semestre do outono a mais de um ano atrás.

Minhas roupas estão folgadas; eu perdi muito peso. Eu não quero pensar em quanto. Eu só quero trabalhar, superar os momentos difíceis, e sonhar com o gigante cheeseburger e batatas fritas sem fim. Eu vou estragar-me com o meu primeiro salário. Talvez até mesmo um milk-shake também.

Meu estômago ronca novamente e eu mudo o meu pensamento para a minha turma, longe de coisas que eu não posso ter agora.

As coisas estão indo tão bem e é incrível ver o quanto eles todos aprenderam e cresceram ao longo das últimas semanas. Espero e rezo para que isso vá me levar a um emprego a tempo inteiro no outono, ou pelo menos na escola de verão, mas agora é apenas uma esperança.

Há mais negociações sobre cortes no orçamento, e eu estou começando a perder a esperança.

Ah, não há essa palavra de novo. Esperança. Estou surpresa que não tenha sido completamente esmagada ainda.

"Senhorita Swan!" uma doce voz familiar chamou e eu olhei para baixo para encontrar Lainie Cullen sorrindo para mim.

"O que a pequena senhorita Lainie está fazendo aqui?" Pergunto, sorrindo de volta para ela.

"Alimentando o vício do papai", ela diz, e eu olho para encontrar o Sr. Cullen sorrindo para ela e fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço com os dedos.

Talvez eu devesse ter de volta a maldição que joguei em seu nome quando a vi pela quinta vez esperando por ele horas depois dos outros alunos terem ido para casa. Tudo o que ele faz, ele deve ter uma razão muito boa para estar atrasado, porque é óbvio o quanto ele a adora.

Eu não percebo que estou olhando para ele até que seus olhos encontram os meus, fazendo com que meu corpo tenha uma reação estranha que teve na última vez que estávamos tão perto. O triste é que ele está reconhecendo a minha presença, mas não realmente me olhando–eu sou apenas a professora de sua filha.

* * *

**Quando a Bella fala sobre não comer direito, meu coração se aperta. Quão difícil deve ser não ter dinheiro para não se alimentar da forma correta, vivendo de miojo [puro sódio], aveia e algum café :(**

**Vocês se animaram então vou colocar uma meta. 125 reviews e eu posto o 6. Estou com ela traduzida até o 14, vocês só tem que comentar x)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	6. Capítulo 6

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**EPDV**

Lainie está perguntando quase diariamente agora quando eu vou encontrar uma mãe para ela. Eu tento explicar para ela que não é fácil. Certa vez, ela sugeriu que eu casasse com sua professora, a linda Senhorita Swan, depois que a vi na cafeteria, e eu quase cuspi o meu latte por todo o painel.

Isso não vai acontecer. Um, ela é professora de Lainie... não há alguma regra contra isso? Dois, ela é jovem pra caralho! Eu me sinto como um cara desprezível apenas pensando em me aproximar dela assim. Eu não posso nem pensar nisso, então eu deslizo isso para o fundo da minha mente, enquanto atendo qualquer um dos meus pacientes.

"Você parece distraído", minha mãe observa, escondida atrás de mim.

"Eu preciso de um encontro", eu digo sem rodeios, fazendo-a piscar para mim.

"Você está se sentindo bem, Edward? Você não fala sobre qualquer mulher desde que assumiu a custódia total de Lainie."

Eu suspiro e esfrego meu pescoço. "Lainie vem falando sobre eu encontrar uma mãe e de ter irmãos."

"Eu estava imaginando quando isso iria começar. Baby, eu sei que você quer dar tudo a ela, só prometa que não vai se apressar em nada."

Soltei uma gargalhada. "Mãe, já faz tanto tempo que eu tive um encontro, eu não sei se vou conseguir um hoje em dia."

"Tente eHarmony, ou um desses sites de namoro. Esse é o momento."

Eu tremo só de pensar em namoro online. Eu ouvi que alguns dos sites são realmente bons, enquanto outros são apenas os mercados de carne. Minha cabeça está girando com o pensamento de namorar de novo, de me colocar lá fora. Eu tenho estado protegido por Lainie todos esses anos.

Eu conheci sua mãe durante a minha residência. Ela era secretária da enfermaria. Bonita, inteligente, divertida de estar por perto.

Jane.

Pena que eu não sabia de antemão que ela era uma viciada em drogas escondida. Que ela iria negligenciar a nossa criança, não alimentando-a corretamente, e com 10 meses ainda dando sua fórmula. Que ela iria deixá-la com os amigos uma semana de cada vez, enquanto ela ia para festas com drogas e bebidas. Agradeço a Deus que Jane nunca usou drogas quando estava grávida.

Ela culpou-me... por tudo. Ficar grávida tinha arruinado sua vida, ela disse.

Nós namoramos por seis meses, e eu sempre usei camisinha. Eu sou um médico, depois de tudo. Eu sei que das repercussões. Eu também sei que eles não são cem por cento eficazes contra a gravidez.

Nós terminamos alguns meses antes de Lainie nascer, e depois foi quando a vida de Jane caiu ao seu redor. Eu ajudava quando eu podia, tendo Lainie nos meus poucos e distantes dias de folga. Eu não sabia que Jane tinha sido expulsa de seu apartamento e perdido o emprego, enviando-a para o sofá de um amigo. O mesmo amigo que eu encontrei com minha filha de dez meses de idade no pronto-socorro porque ela estava doente, me dizendo que Jane a tinha deixado com eles.

Eu fiquei desnorteado depois disso. O tribunal deu-me a custódia total, e Jane nem sequer foi para a visitação. Ela nem se preocupou em ir ao tribunal. Ela nunca tentou vê-la, seis anos depois.

Sem erros desta vez. Não julgando mal o caráter. Desta vez, isso tem que estar certo, para mim e para Lainie, seja quem for que deixarmos entrar na nossa vida.

* * *

**Agora sabemos o que aconteceu com a mãe da Lainie :/ Agora fica difícil para o Edward confiar em alguém entrando na vida dele e da Lainie...**

**Nossa vocês comentaram bastante, fui ver agora as reviews e passaram bem da meta lol Então para o próximo é 165 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	7. Capítulo 7

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**BPDV**

Quero chorar pela carta na minha caixa de correio. Eu não estou trabalhando horas o suficiente no café... eles cancelaram o meu seguro. Eu estive fora por uma média de uma hora por semana, eles dizem.

Uma hora por semana.

Jogando na minha cama eu sento por um segundo antes de cair para o meu lado. É o fim de uma semana fan-fodido-tástico.

O cheeseburger e batatas fritas estão ainda mais distantes agora.

Meu carro quebrou, tomando de mim mil dólares, o total do meu primeiro salário integral. O aluguel não vai ser pago, mas espero que o proprietário vai me deixar ficar com duas semanas de atraso.

Meu estômago se agita, mas meus armários estão vazios.

Apenas mais duas semanas.

No dia seguinte, eu coloco uma camisa de botão, em seguida, olho para o espelho. Eu utilizo para preencher essa roupa, mas agora o cós está solto, repousando larga nos meus quadris. Nada se encaixa mais, tudo se tornou muito grande.

Um aluno me traz uma maçã, e eu sorrio, agradecendo-lhe antes de devorá-la avidamente. O néctar doce é tão bom na minha língua, mas só faz o meu estômago querer mais.

Empurrando isso de lado, eu chamo a turma para trabalhar. Eu tenho uma missão surpresa para eles hoje. Eu quero que eles escrevam sobre a sua família e desenhem uma imagem para ir junto com isso. Não haverá muitas palavras, é apenas a segunda série, mas eu quero que eles aprendam a descrever as coisas e colocá-las em frases. A parte de desenho é a parte divertida. Meu lema é sempre misturar diversão com aprendizado.

"Lainie, quem é essa?" Eu pergunto, apontando para a mulher.

"Essa é a mamãe do meu papai está encontrando para mim", ela responde.

Estou um pouco chocada, mas espero por mais informações. "O seu pai está namorando?"

"Não, papai nunca esteve em um namoro."

"Então como é que ele vai lhe encontrar uma mamãe?"

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Não sei, mas eu espero que ele encontre uma em breve. Uma como a minha tia Rosie, ela é bonita e inteligente e faz cookies pra mim."

"Cookies? Então esse é o segredo para Lainie?" Eu digo provocando, sorrindo para ela.

Ela cora e abaixa a cabeça, escondendo atrás de seu cabelo cor de bronze.

Estou um pouco perturbada com o que ela me disse. Eu não acho que seu pai compreende que ela tomou isso como uma promessa. E eu não quero ver seu rosto doce cheio de decepção.

* * *

**E a situação da Bella não está nada boa, só piora :/ E a Lainie levou o que disse ao Edward a sério, tadinha. Ela precisa de uma figura materna... **

**Posto o 8 com 190 reviews :)  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	8. Capítulo 8

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**EPDV**

A professora de Lainie me chamou perguntando se eu poderia parar e falar com ela. Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que é, e eu tenho medo que ela vai me repreender sobre estar atrasado novamente.

Eu a encontro na sala de aula, e mais uma vez me pego tomando uma pausa para olhar para ela antes de empurrar isso para baixo e longe.

"Senhorita Swan?"

Ela levanta a cabeça e eu me lembro de como ela é jovem; bonita, mas jovem.

"Sr. Cullen", ela diz com um sorriso e se move para se sustentar.

Ela vacila e coloca a mão sobre a mesa, outra alcançando o ar. Eu corro até ela e tento segurar a mão dela para firmá-la, um formigamento corre a minha pele quando nos tocamos.

"Opa, opa", eu digo, ajudando-a a sentar-se. Ela olha para mim com os olhos vidrados e pede desculpas, me agradecendo.

Ela afasta isso como um balançar suave de cabeça, mas eu não estou tão certo de que é tudo. Meus instintos de médico chutam e eu pergunto o que ela teve para o almoço, seus olhos se afastam quando ela murmura algo sobre um sanduíche.

Eu não acredito nela, e ela suspira, me dizendo que estava ocupada e teve de pular o almoço. Eu a faço prometer que vai comer algo logo, e que tenha um bom jantar.

Com sua promessa nós voltamos para a tarefa em mãos. Ela mostra o desenho de Lainei e eu gemo, minhas mãos correndo por meu cabelo.

"Ela me surpreendeu com isso algumas semanas atrás," eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Eu não sei o que dizer, então eu disse que iria ver o que podia fazer sobre isso."

Senhorita Swan me observa cuidadosamente antes de falar. "Ela parece querer desesperadamente uma mulher em sua vida, uma figura maternal. Está chegando a uma idade em que ela vê a diferença entre sua família e as outras. Quando alguém pergunta a ela onde sua mãe está, ela não tem resposta e não sabe como explicar isso. Eu sei que eu não tenho que lhe dizer o quão incomum é a situação que você tem, Sr. Cullen."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Eu sei. Pai que têm a custódia de seus filhos é muito menos comum. As mães geralmente estão no quadro, a menos que elas tenham morrido. Não como a de Lainie que a abandonou por suas próprias razões egoístas.

"Houve um tempo em que a minha irmã cuidava muito dela, até que um dia que ela chamou a minha irmã de 'mamãe'. Quebrou o seu coração ter de corrigi-la."

"Você deveria falar com ela, e se eu posso ser tão ousada, Sr. Cullen, eu também aconselho a não apresentá-la a qualquer mulher que sair até que você descubra se isso será uma coisa a longo prazo. Caso contrário, poderia apenas machucá-la mais."

"Machucá-la mais?" Eu pergunto.

Senhorita Swan me dá um sorriso forçado. "Ela me disse que o ouviu dizer a alguém no telefone que sua mãe não a queria."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração dói. Isso é o que ela queria dizer algumas semanas atrás. Eu nunca quis que Lainie ouvisse isso, nunca quis que ela soubesse essa verdade horrível.

Agradeço-lhe por me deixar saber, e por sua ajuda. Ela realmente é uma pessoa amável, e eu posso ver porque Lainie gosta tanto dela.

* * *

**Bella passando mal por falta de comida... E o Edward todo preocupado, nem imagina a verdade :/**

** Tadinha da Lainie, e do Edward também. É difícil isso da mãe largar a filha, ela sentir falta de alguém para chamar de mãe... **

**Volto amanhã com o 9, meta de 220!  
**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	9. Capítulo 9

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**BPDV**

Morte.

Eu acho que a morte seria realmente preferível neste momento.

Meu estômago revira e eu vomito no sanitário, nada além de um pouco de bile está saindo. Não havia quase nada no meu estômago quando isso começou duas horas atrás, e agora não há nada. Eu não posso segurar nada no estômago, nem mesmo um pouco do gostinho de água para ajudar a minha boca seca.

Estou desidratada, e muito mal. Nunca na minha vida me senti tão sedenta como agora. O problema é que as coisas não estão melhorando, só piorando, e eu não tenho seguro de saúde agora. É claro que eu fico doente logo depois de ser cancelado. Meu corpo não tem a força para responder aos comandos do meu cérebro. Eu me arrasto para a minha bolsa e retiro o meu telefone. Esme sempre me vê mesmo quando estou sem seguro, ela sempre disse para que eu fosse, não importa o que, e vamos trabalhar em algo. Eu não a vi em poucos meses, e na última vez eu tinha seguro, mas hoje é um dia eu preciso disso desesperadamente também, independentemente da minha situação financeira precária.

Deus, é em momentos como estes que eu gostaria de morar mais perto da minha mãe, mas estando a mais de mil e quinhentos quilômetros de distância tudo o que ela poderia fazer é dizer-me para ir ao médico. Eu nunca posso ir ao Charlie, meu pai, que está ainda mais longe neste momento. Eu só preciso de alguém.

No escritório de Esme dizem que eles estão com a agenda lotada, mas com uma quantidade razoável de súplica, a enfermeira encontra um pequeno espaço onde me coloca. Eu tenho uma hora para chegar lá, e eu tenho medo de chegar atrasada. É preciso toda a força que eu tenho para recolher o meu corpo do chão, balanço um pouco, mas sou capaz de andar sem jeito para ficar pronta.

Leva-me 45 minutos para ficar pronta e descer em meu carro, graças ao meu ritmo de tartaruga e arrumar outra roupa para caber. O caminho é um pouco nervoso com a ruina, com medo de que eu vou me atrasar, mas eu chego a tempo.

"Oi, eu estou aqui para ver a Dr. Esme", eu digo para a recepcionista.

"Ela está fora hoje, você vai consultar com o outro Dr. Cullen."

Eu congelo. Ela está fora? Eu não posso pagar a conta. O que diabos eu vou fazer? Posso implorar para o outro médico? Eu vacilo nos meus pés e decido que é melhor sentar enquanto eu posso.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera ouvi meu nome sendo chamado pela neblina no meu cérebro. Estou sufocando de calor e eu me pergunto se eles aumentaram a calefação, ou se é só comigo. A enfermeira me ajuda, levando o meu peso antes de entrar. Ela, então, toma todas as outras coisas, como a pressão arterial e temperatura antes de começar a corrida para os meus sintomas. Pergunto pelas duas leituras como sempre faço e eu juro que ela diz a minha pressão arterial é 8 por 4, a temperatura em 39ºC.

Ela sai e eu espero, mas na espera minha febre balança e eu estou de repente com frio, o calor se foi. Meus dentes começam a bater enquanto o meu corpo treme de frio. Eu puxo as pernas para cima, mas isso não ajuda, só faz o meu estômago doer.

A porta clica e alguém entra, mas estou esvaindo rapidamente.

"Olá, Isabella, eu sou o Dr. Cullen", diz uma voz familiar e eu olho para cima para encontrar o Sr. Cullen em pé na minha frente. Ou devo dizer, o Dr. Cullen. Pai de Lainie.

* * *

**Agora a situação ficou ruim para o lado da Bella, muitas falaram sobre ela acabar indo pro hospital por falta de comida, e ela foi... mas a surpresa é que não é a Esme que vai cuidar dela, e sim o Edward :3 Agora ele descobre o que ela passa :/**

**Volto com o 10 quando chegar a 250 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	10. Capítulo 10

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**EPDV**

Tem sido uma semana muito ocupada e eu estou morrendo pelo final do dia.

Minha mãe está fora do escritório durante toda a semana, enquanto ela e meu pai saíram de férias. Eu não invejo isso nela, mas é que toda vez que ela está fora, eu recebo seus pacientes no topo dos meus.

O dia não foi muito ruim, porém, até o início da tarde, porque é quando ela aparece, a garota bonita da escola Lainie, só que ela não está parecendo muito bonita hoje.

"Senhorita Swan?" Eu questiono enquanto olho para a mulher muito doente diante de mim.

Seus olhos estão vermelhos, os lábios brancos, e ela está tremendo de febre. Ela é passou do ponto de estar aqui, ela deve estar no hospital. Ela abre a boca para falar quando a tosse mais horrível sai e seu corpo se decompõe em ânsia de vômito seco. Eu a seguro pelo braço para ajuda-la a estabilizar-se enquanto ela se inclina na lata de lixo, mas não sai nada. É então eu percebo o quão magra ela realmente está.

Agarrando seu prontuário, eu olho para o peso que a enfermeira registrou e quase ofego em voz alta. Um metro e sessenta, e apenas 39 Kg. Vinte e três anos–eu sabia que ela era jovem, mas ela parece ainda mais jovem.

"Senhorita Swan, deixe-me levá-la para o hospital, eu não posso fazer muito por você aqui", eu digo, e viro para chamar a enfermeira, mas sua mão aperta meu braço para me parar.

"Não!" ela grita, com a voz rouca do vômito. "Por favor, eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro e cancelaram o meu seguro. Só vim aqui porque Esme vai me ver por barganha."

"Barganha?" Eu questiono e minha mente está cheia de imagens de repente horríveis de ela fazer coisas sexuais com a minha mãe. Que a propósito, eu não tenho ideia.

"Sim. Eu faço o jantar, ou limpo a casa... embora ela geralmente acaba fazendo a maior parte disso, se você pensar muito bem sobre isso. E ela me deixa comer com ela."

Deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Minha mãe tem um jeito tão suave para as pessoas com necessidade. Estou certo de que ela viu Bella como uma jovem mulher lutando, fazendo isso dificilmente, e viu.

_Fazendo isso dificilmente._ As palavras repetem mais e mais na minha cabeça. Será que ela está mesmo comendo o suficiente? Lembro-me da semana anterior e seu atordoamento, a aversão de me dizer o que ela teve para o almoço.

Deixei escapar um suspiro e passei através de seus sintomas. Ela não está mantendo qualquer coisa no estômago, alimentos ou água, e sua febre está alta. Ela está desidratada e fraca. Ela precisa de líquidos e antiemético para ajudar a manter alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, em seu estômago... Será que ela ainda tem comida em casa?

Minha mente começa girando fora de controle e eu olho através do seu prontuário. Ela veio perdendo peso no último ano, uma queda de aproximadamente 18 kg no total. Não há sinais de bulimia, mas se ela não está comendo o suficiente, poderia ser uma forma de anorexia. Ela está literalmente debilitada. Seu cabelo perdeu um pouco do seu brilho, sua pele estava seca. Eles são os principais aspectos de debilitação que eu procuro em crianças, mas raramente considero isso em adultos. É uma revelação surpreendente, Bella está debilitando a si mesma.

Querendo ouvir seus pulmões, eu o coloco de volta na mesa. Enquanto a examino com o estetoscópio, tenho o prazer de não encontrar nada de anormal, mas não gostei de sentir cada costela sob a fina camada de pele. Não há praticamente nenhuma carne em seus ossos.

Ela está além de apenas o vírus que tomou conta dela, e eu estou com raiva de mim mesmo por não perceber o quão ruim ela estava antes.

"Bella, eu vou ajuda-la a melhorar, mas precisamos movê-la para outra sala e eu preciso acompanhá-la pelos próximos dias", eu digo.

Leva-me um momento para perceber que acabei de colocar a mim mesmo para cuidar dela... mas alguém precisa fazer isso.

* * *

**A Bella está super magra para a altura dela, e como ela usava roupas dentro de roupas para disfarçar a magreza, era difícil qualquer um perceber. Eu ri do Edward ensando o que seria a barganha lol Ele vai ajudá-la e isso é o começo de algo muito bom :)**

**Volto com o 11 com 280 reviews.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	11. Capítulo 11

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**BPDV**

As últimas horas têm sido um grande borrão. Eu sei que o Dr. Cullen tem estado por perto, e eu sei que ele me coloca em outro quarto. Há uma agulha presa no meu braço me dando líquidos e medicação, enfermeiras entram e saem para me verificar.

Dr. Cullen vem e me pega. Eu nem sequer tenho a força para segurá-lo. Ele me coloca em um carro, afivelando-me. Eu não sei para onde estamos indo, mas sua voz suave me diz que eu vou ficar bem, então eu fecho meus olhos.

Minha cabeça está girando, ou é o quarto? Eu mal posso dizer mais. Minha febre sumiu, mas isso não significa que tudo está bem. O quarto é desconhecido, o sentimento de uma toalha contra a minha pele é tão bom.

"Sr... Dr. Cullen?" Eu questiono confusa. "O que? Onde?"

"Você está a minha casa. Eu te trouxe aqui", ele diz, sua mão passando um pano contra o meu rosto.

"Por quê?" Eu pergunto, o pano é bom e eu posso sentir o nevoeiro em minha mente clarear, com cada passada.

"Porque você precisava de ajuda, e tenho a sensação de que você realmente não tem ninguém para ajudá-la, não é?"

Eu aceno ligeiramente. Não. A maioria dos amigos que eu tinha haviam se mudado de volta para seus próprios estados, e como eu disse, meus pais estão do outro lado do país.

"Lainie, volte para trás da moldura", ele a repreende e minha cabeça gira a tempo de ver seus pés irem para trás antes dela cair no chão.

"Mas, papai", ela lamenta.

"Baby, eu te disse, Senhorita Swan está muito doente e pode ser contagioso."

"Mas você está ai", ela diz preocupada.

"Papai sabe o que está fazendo, querida", eu digo e forço um pequeno sorriso. "Ele é um bom médico e sabe como evitar ficar doente."

"Obrigado", ele sussurra para mim. "Você quer tentar beber alguma coisa? Dei-lhe duas bolsas de fluidos, mas você perdeu a consciência antes que eu pudesse determinar se você precisava de mais. Além disso, os remédios que lhe dei devem ajudar as coisas a ficarem no seu estômago."

"Ok, eu vou tentar beber alguma coisa", eu concordo.

Ele me ajudar a sentar, pegando o copo sobre a mesa de cabeceira. A água fria bate na minha boca e absorvo como o chão do deserto. Eu quero beber o vidro seco e que ele me da outro, mas depois de apenas alguns goles pequenos, ele puxa o copo longe e eu choramingo.

"Sinto muito, mas não queremos exagerar ainda", ele diz e eu suspiro de acordo.

"Obrigada."

"Senhoria Swan..."

"Bella, Dr. Cullen. Por favor, me chame de Bella."

"Bella", ele diz com um sorriso. "Por favor, me chame de Edward."

"Ok, obrigada", eu respondo, olhando para ele e repetindo seu nome várias vezes. "Edward."

"Posso perguntar uma coisa? E eu preciso que você me responda com sinceridade." Eu engulo nervosamente e aceno. "Como você se sente sobre o seu corpo?"

Eu franzo minha testa. "Eu estou muito magra."

"Por que você está muito magra?"

Lágrimas transbordam em meus olhos. "Porque eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente para todas as minhas contas e me foi negado assistência."

"Negado?" ele questiona, incrédulo.

"Eu ganho pouco demais para me qualificar. E eu tenho ficado tão doente de ideia de comer mais miojo que uma garfada na boca me da náuseas, então não posso nem mesmo comer isso. O que eu poderia me dar a esse luxo."

"Obrigado por me dizer. Eu só precisava afastar anorexia nervosa. Infelizmente, isso não exclui de sinais óbvios de negligência."

"Negligência?"

"Bella, você está negligenciando a si mesma."

"Eu... eu não achei que duraria tanto tempo", eu digo-lhe sinceramente, porque eu não achava.

"O que seria?"

"Encontrar um emprego decente. Continuei dizendo a mim mesma que não iria durar tanto, e então teria uma renda estável e ficaria bem. Mas eu não estou", eu choro. "Eu não estou."

* * *

**Tadinha da Bella, essa situação dela parte o meu coração. Edward a levou para casa, e vai cuidar dela :')**

**Volto com o 12 quando chegar a 315 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	12. Capítulo 12

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**EPDV**

Bella quebra quando eu digo que ela está subnutrida, e enquanto isso está acontecendo, poderia ser um caminho difícil para ela voltar a ser saudável.

Os goles de água continuam no seu estômago, e eu quero ver se ela pode experimentar a comida, por isso na manhã seguinte eu cozinho para nós três um pouco de bacon, ovos e torradas, dando apenas um pouco de ovos e alguns pedaços de torradas para Bella. Eu não quero sobrecarregar o seu sistema digestivo muito rápido.

Eu tenho que diminuir seu ritmo, ela está com tanta fome que quer empurrar tudo pela sua garganta, mas que vai certamente deixá-la doente. No meio da alimentação há uma batida na porta e eu corro para abrir, mantendo Lainie em guarda na porta de Bella.

"Mãe!" Eu exclamo em surpresa, abrindo a porta. Eu sabia que ela estava voltando para casa hoje, mas não é uma interrupção que eu estou feliz. Eu estou tentando colocar um pouco de comida no sistema de Bella.

"Edward! Eu só queria passar por aqui e ver minha neta e descobrir como foi na semana passada", ela diz dando um passo adiante, os olhos olhando ao redor a procura de Lainie.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Agora não é o melhor momento, mamãe."

"Por que?" ela questiona.

"Papai! Papai!" Lainie freneticamente chama e me viro bem a tempo de ver Bella correndo para fora do quarto de hóspedes, tropeçando, quase caindo, e apenas entrando no banheiro a tempo.

"Merda!" Eu amaldiçoo e corro pelo corredor, os passos da minha mãe atrás de mim.

Bella está soltando tudo o que ela comeu no vaso sanitário. Sento-me ao seu lado e esfrego calmante nas suas costas. As convulsões param e são substituídos por soluços. Lágrimas formam em seus olhos, mas eu vejo que ela ainda está tão desidratada que isso não vai ficar no estômago. Eu vou precisar de outro IV. Tão suavemente como eu posso, eu a pego e coloco de volta na cama.

Motivo Lainie a sair e ver a avó, mas ela quer cuidar de Bella, então eu volto sozinho.

"Edward, era a Isabella Swan?" ela pergunta, com os olhos fixos na porta aberta.

"Sim. Ela foi no consultório ontem."

"O que há de errado com ela? Por que você a trouxe aqui?"

"Ela não tem dinheiro, está sem seguro, e não tem ninguém para cuidar dela. Eu não sei, mãe, ela disse que você a ajudou no passado, eu não podia mandá-la para casa depois de duas bolsas de fluidos e alguns medicamentos. O ponto principal é; ela está subnutrida eu fiz exames de sangue para certificar se seu corpo ainda está funcionando adequadamente, mas não vou obter os resultados até a próxima semana. Se ela tivesse um problema com o seu corpo, eu diria que ela sofria de anorexia nervosa, mas ela_ quer_ comer. Ela simplesmente não tem os recursos para fazer isso. Estou preocupado que seu corpo pode rejeitar mais uma vez, pois tem sido um longo desde que ela teve alimentos mais complexos e uma programação regular de ingestão de alimentos. E eu não tenho certeza se ela simplesmente se abalou por causa disso, ou por causa do vírus que ela tem. Mãe, eu estou preocupado, Bella está muito doente."

* * *

**A Esme apareceu e a Bella ainda não consegue comer. Morro de dó dela, mas pelo menos ela tem o Edward para ajudá-la... se ela fosse sozinha tudo seria pior.**

**Posto o 13 quando chegar a 350 reviews.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	13. Capítulo 13

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**BPDV**

Eu passei o último dia e meio com os Cullen. Se passou muito tempo desde que tive alguém cuidando de mim, e eu me encontro sem saber como expressar o quanto realmente eu sou grata por tudo o Edward tem feito por mim. Ele realmente é o meu salvador, porque eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde eu estaria agora, se ele não tivesse me ajudado.

Esme veio me ver e ficou por um tempo, fazendo-me prometer iria para um check-up na próxima semana ou duas. Fiquei feliz de saber que seu filho tinha herdado seu bom coração. Como não poderia? Criar Lainie sozinho e cuidar de uma estranha professora, impedindo-a de ter uma conta não-paga no hospital.

Eu finalmente sou capaz de manter alguma comida, a água também. É difícil não beber o copo todo, mas eu realmente não quero vomitar mais.

"Obrigada", eu digo a Edward quando ele me entrega um pequeno copo de suco de maçã.

Ele deixa escapar uma risadinha. "Você disse isso algumas vezes."

Eu posso sentir o calor preencher minhas bochechas. "Desculpe, eu só... quero ter certeza que você sabe, eu acho, o quanto eu aprecio tudo que você faz por mim."

"De nada."

"Eu também estou triste por continuar colocando para fora tudo o que você faz para mim."

Ele sorri para mim. "Se você pensa que eu poderia ficar ofendido, não estou. Você está doente e minhas habilidades culinárias são um pouco ruins."

"Eu adoro cozinhar, eu costumava fazer o jantar todas as noites para minha mãe. Na faculdade eu sediava as noites de jantar, e gostava de fazer esses enormes banquetes. Meus amigos pagavam por alguns ingredientes e nós tínhamos essas incríveis... festas", digo-lhe, um sorriso se formando pelas memórias, desaparecendo rapidamente quando a minha realidade aparece. "Mas agora eu não posso me dar ao luxo de fazer qualquer coisa perto disso. É difícil de cozinhar quando você tem apenas um a dois dólares por dia para comer."

Edward faz uma careta para o meu último comentário, seus olhos vão para a porta onde Lainie fica nos observando.

"Eu tenho uma ideia, Bella", ele diz depois de um momento. "Eu sou um cozinheiro decente, mas o ponto é que eu não ligo para isso e eu não sou tão bom... é só perguntar para a Lainie."

"Tudo bem", eu digo com ceticismo, arrastando as palavras.

"Você estaria disposta...? Posso contratá-la para cozinhar jantares e eu lhe pago com a comida? Fique e jante conosco toda noite e você pode ter o restante para o almoço do outro dia."

"Hã?"

"Você vem e prepara o jantar para mim e Lainie e janta com a gente. Talvez até mesmo trás Lainie da escola para casa? Não toda noite, mas algumas noites? Iria realmente me ajudar, e dar-lhe a oportunidade de ter refeições regulares, o que você extremamente precisa."

Eu olho para ele e pergunto se ele entende que é um anjo em minhas horas mais sombrias.

* * *

**A ideia do Edward foi a melhor de todas! Ela vai poder passar mais tempo com eles e será que vai agarrar ele pelo estômago? ~aqls**

**Esse é o último de hoje, volto amanhã com o 14 se passar de 380 reviews!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	14. Capítulo 14

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**EPDV**

Bella se ilumina quando fala sobre o ensino. É sua paixão, sua finalidade; bem como ser médico é para mim.

Eu me sinto uma centelha de algo no meu peito enquanto olho para o seu rosto brilhante, e um desejo que eu não tive em muito tempo aparece; eu quero beijá-la.

Estou em estado de choque por este sentimento, e um pouco envergonhado. Bella é muito mais jovem do que eu, e ela está sob os meus cuidados. Ela está doente. Como posso sequer pensar nela de tal maneira? Eu me sinto um pouco como um babaca.

Eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu pedi a ela para vir fazer o jantar para mim, todas as noites, mas eu sinto que é a única maneira de eu saber que ela está comendo uma boa refeição. E envio do restante com ela irá garantir um bom almoço. Dessa forma, o que ela tem de pequenos fundos para o alimento pode ser gasto em café da manhã e refeições no fim de semana.

Ela deu uma pequena pausa antes de responder, mas eu sabia que não podia recusar.

Eu não sei por que, mas eu confio nela. Talvez seja porque eu vi quão observadora ela é com Lainie, mostrando-me quão boa pessoa ela é com suas muitas qualidades especiais. Dizendo-me que eu fiz uma coisa boa na tentativa de ajudá-la.

Depois, há a pequena parte que eu tenho que reprimir que está me dizendo porquê eu a quero por perto. Não ter a certeza de que ela está comendo, o que eu faço, mas porque eu quero estar perto dela.

Nós trocamos números de telefone e elaboramos um plano para essa coisa de jantar. Eu também lhe prepararei um cuidadoso pacote com comida que nós tínhamos em casa. Eu quero ir até ao mercado e preencher suas prateleiras, mas eu não acho que ela vai aceitar isso, então eu mando um pacote em seu lugar. É um grande pacote.

Eu odeio vê-la ir, porque eu tenho medo de que ela não esteja saudável o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma. Estou ficando com medo de que eu estou pensando muito sobre ela, uma menina que eu não conheço. Preciso me distanciar. Eu não disse isso a mim mesmo no outro dia?

Tudo está se tornando turvo quando era claro antes.

Eu preciso de clareza, tenho de tê-lo por causa de Lainie. Eu posso ser amigo de Bella, mas isso é tudo.

Então, eu vou ser seu amigo, e ajudá-la a ficar saudável no processo.

* * *

**Ele preocupado com ela, é a coisa mais s2 Isso da idade dela deixa ele hesitante, mas não é algo que ela está se preocupando lol**

**Posto o 15 com 430 reviews.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	15. Capítulo 15

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**BPDV**

Eu não posso acreditar que eu passei o fim de semana inteiro com a família da minha aluna, com eles cuidando de mim. Eu fico em casa na segunda-feira; para ter certeza que eu estou bem. Eu preciso desesperadamente de dinheiro, mas eu também não quero dar essa porcaria a qualquer uma das crianças. Edward enviou para casa comigo um pedaço de pão, algumas frutas, e alguns outros não-perecíveis para que eu tivesse algo nutritivo para comer.

Enquanto eu estou em casa, passo pelos papéis de aula e olho receitas. Pego todos os meus livros de receitas antigos da caixa perto da minha cama e marco todos os que eu acho que soam bem para fazer para Edward e Lainie. Edward me disse para enviar-lhe uma lista de ingredientes que vou precisar e ele vai buscá-las. A partir de agora, o nosso primeiro jantar está marcado para quarta-feira.

Eu estou meio nervosa, porque já faz muito tempo desde que eu tinha cozinhado uma refeição decente, tenho medo de que esqueci tudo. Espero que eles não me demitam após a primeira refeição.

É maravilhoso voltar à escola. Todas as crianças me abraçam e dizem-me que sentiram a minha falta, e estão felizes que eu estou melhor. Isso traz uma lágrima ao meu olho.

Eu envio a lista de alimentos com Lainie, os ingredientes para três refeições. Estou animada e assustada com o jantar. Edward me ajudou muito, e eu tenho medo dos meus sentimentos que estão crescendo por ele. Ele está apenas sendo gentil, tentando me ajudar, como posso forçar esses sentimentos que eu tenho por ele? Eu não posso, e é isso.

Nós podemos ser amigos, mas eu não posso pensar ou esperar mais do que isso. Eu não vou tirar vantagem de sua generosidade e amizade assim. Além disso, eu acho que ele só me vê como um caso de caridade.

Chego na casa dos Cullen, pouco antes das cinco, e meu coração aperta quando Lainie envolve seus braços em volta das minhas pernas. Edward está olhando para a ação dela um pouco desnorteado.

Ela pergunta se pode me ajudar a cozinhar e eu digo a ela, que claro que pode. Ela corre para conseguir alguma coisa, deixando Edward e eu sozinhos. Um silêncio constrangedor enchendo a sala.

"Como você está se sentindo?" ele pergunta calmo, avançando e tomando o meu casaco.

"Melhor. Comi alguns alimentos secos, principalmente torradas e alguns macarrão com queijo, na segunda-feira, e ontem e hoje eu tive algumas frutas e sanduíches. É bom não ter meu estômago roncando constantemente."

Ele sorri para o meu comentário. "Vamos mantê-lo assim. Então, o que está no menu?"

"Bem, eu só queria ir para algo simples voltando ao balanço das coisas, por isso é apenas uma simples massa cozida* e salada. Tenho algumas coisas mais elaboradas em mente para a próxima semana, mas eles envolvem mais preparação do que temos esta semana."

_*** Pasta Bake:**__ bit . ly / T6swO3_

"Tenho certeza de que o quer que seja, vai ser bom. E lembre-se de fazer mais para o almoço de amanhã."

"Sim, doutor," Eu concordo, sorrindo. Ele solta uma risada e o som faz meus joelhos ficarem um pouco fracos.

Lainie volta correndo, um avental pequeno em volta dela, e emoção enchendo o seu rosto.

Esta será uma noite divertida.

* * *

**Bella tem um pensamento bem errado sobre como o Edward a vê... cada um tem os seus pensamentos para freiar os sentimentos... tsc tsc u.u Lainie linda com avental pequeno s2  
**

**Tem alguém que está comentando diversas vezes para upar e atingir a meta, agradeço seu carinho pela fic, mas eu não aceito esse tipo de comentário para a meta. Eu não quero números, eu quero ver as pessoas que estão lendo, comentando. Porque tem muuuuuita gente lendo e que não comenta nada... Eu vou desconsiderar qualquer comentário em anônimo que eu ver que vem da mesma pessoa e só ta usando para upar. Fazendo isso, você só está atrasando o capítulo.**

**Posto o 16 com 465 reviews.  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	16. Capítulo 16

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**EPDV**

Eu juro que ganhei cinco quilos nas últimas duas semanas. Bella é uma excelente cozinheira, e enquanto eu estou colhendo os benefícios de nossa situação, minha cintura está atingindo os limites do meu cinto. Se vamos continuar com isso, eu preciso passar mais tempo na esteira.

Nós formamos uma amizade fácil após os primeiros dias difíceis. Passamos pelo jantar falando sobre nossos dias, e muitas vezes acabamos jogando um jogo por uma hora ou assim antes dela ir para casa. Bella é tão doce e amável, e Lainie a adora. Ela está tão feliz de ajudar na cozinha, cozinhar ao lado de Bella.

Isto é o que ela estava sentindo falta, e me pergunto se este não é o tipo de situação que Bella estava falando quando nos conhecemos semanas atrás. Eu posso ver como Lainie está apegada, então o que acontece quando a nossa situação acabar? O que vai acontecer quando Bella ganhar peso e tiver um salário fixo, e ela não precisar mais de nós?

Eu não quero pensar sobre isso, porque eu gosto desse ritmo que já caímos.

Estou feliz de ver a vida voltar ao rosto de Bella. A cor voltou para sua pele, brilho aos seus cabelos, e ela ganhou um pouco de peso. Não muito, mas o suficiente para validar este plano. Ela está ficando saudável apenas um pouco mais a cada dia.

Ela me diz que tomou a difícil decisão de deixar a cafeteria, por agora, e eu a apoio. Ela precisa ficar saudável para si e para trabalhar em tempo integral, além da cafeteria, além de meu egoísmo? É muito, muito rápido. Eles disseram que estavam felizes em tê-la de volta quando o semestre acabar, e eu sei que ela está com medo do que vai acontecer em seguida. Se ela vai ser levada de volta para armários e estômago vazios.

Uma semana depois e eu me levo para correr na esteira, enquanto elas fazem o jantar. Tinha que acontecer, eu tinha que abrir um furo do meu cinto. Eu juro que estou ganhando peso mais rápido do que Bella.

Eu estive deixando Lainie faminta todo esse tempo com a minha comida medíocre? Até mesmo ela tinha ganhado um pouco de peso. Felizmente o seu metabolismo é capaz de manter-se com a maior parte.

Bella tem encontrado uma maneira de cozinhar coisas do gosto da Lainie, e eu acho que é parcialmente porque Bella está deixando ela realmente ajudar, ensinando-a a cozinhar e cortar. E em parte porque Bella toma nota do que Lainie não gosta, certificando-se de fazer as coisas que ela vai gostar de comer ou enfeitar os não tão desejáveis.

Uma segunda-feira, ela traz com seus cannoli caseiros, os maiores para nós e os pequenos para Lainie.

Sim, é oficial. Eu quero manter Bella em nossas vidas, e na minha cozinha, por tanto tempo quanto possível. Mesmo que seja apenas como amigos que apreciam a companhia um do outro.

* * *

**Edward sendo conquistado pelo estômago hoho Adoro! Bella deve cozinhar super bem, já que até ele ta engordando lol Ai esse negócio de só amigos pra lá, só amigos pra cá, vai dar história xD**

**Volto com o 17 se chegar as 500 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	17. Capítulo 17

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**BPDV**

Tem sido um mês agora desde que estou jantando com os Cullen, incluindo Esme e seu marido Carlisle em mais de uma ocasião. Esme disse que era para verificar e ver como eu estava indo, mas eu sei que foi realmente para conseguir um pouco da minha comida. Eu até mesmo conheci a infame Rosalie, seu marido Emmett, e seu filho de três anos, Ryan. Eu estou começando a pensar que o caminho para o coração de um Cullen é através de seu estômago.

Fico feliz em ter meus armários cheios de alimentos, junto com a minha geladeira, mais uma vez. Minhas contas são pagas e eu finalmente tenho pelo menos alguns dólares na minha carteira. Estou gastando mais e mais tempo com os Cullen, Edward e eu estamos nos tornando amigos próximos e Lainie possui meu coração. Edward, Lainie, e eu saímos no sábado passado para que eu pudesse pegar meu cheeseburguer e batatas fritas, e foi muito divertido. Isso fez o meu coração apertar sobre o quanto nós parecíamos uma família.

Minhas roupas ainda estão muito folgadas, mas encaixam melhor. Eu não temo minhas calças e saias que caem tanto como eu fazia antes.

De alguma maneira, de qualquer forma, eu acho que tem a ver possivelmente com Lainie, maçãs e outras frutas começaram a aparecer na minha mesa diariamente. Eles são um lanche maravilhoso entre o meu café da manhã e almoço. Eu tenho mais energia para correr com as crianças, e um ensino mais divertido no processo. Eu nunca percebi antes como a minha falta de alimentação afetava meu nível de energia.

Edward não deve ter mentido sobre eu ser uma boa cozinheira, porque ele está ganhando certo peso comigo. Ele culpa minha comida, dizendo que é tão boa que ele simplesmente não consegue parar de comer. Ele está se exercitando agora, enquanto Lainie e eu cozinhamos, e eu gosto de ver as gotas de suor enquanto eles rolam do seu pescoço, desaparecendo abaixo do colarinho. Eu quero lamber o caminho que eles tomam.

Encontro-me olhando muito para ele. Ele é muito bom para os olhos depois de tudo. Mas é mais do que isso. Ele é uma maravilhosa pessoa decente, e é óbvio que Lainie é o seu tudo. Ele é um bom pai, e ele faz tudo sozinho. Há ajuda de sua família, mas o dia-a-dia é tudo dele.

Seu sorriso faz meus joelhos fraquejarem, a verdadeira felicidade e luz por trás disso. O sentimento se estende para cima de mim quando eu menos espero por isso, e isso se torna mais forte a cada dia. Eu o quero. Eu o quero de todas as maneiras que uma mulher pode querer um homem.

Nós sempre queremos o que não podemos ter e Edward está fora dos limites. Ele só está me ajudando. Ele não me vê do jeito que eu o vejo. E talvez até mesmo eu não estou vendo claramente. Rosa pinta tudo aos meus olhos por causa da minha situação. Eu o vejo como meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, meu príncipe, mas eu não acho que é uma associação saudável. Edward é meu amigo, e pai da minha aluna.

É isso.

Isso é tudo o que pode ser. Certo?

* * *

**Bella conquistando a família toda pelo estômago hahaha E será que só pode ser isso Bella? Será? Hum..****.**

**É o último de hoje, posto o 18 quando entrar amanhã se passar de 540 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	18. Capítulo 18

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**EPDV**

Bella e Lainie estão sentados no balcão da cozinha, quando eu chego em casa, com as mãos pegajosas de massa e farinha em todo o lugar. Eu rio olhando para elAs, seus rostos e roupas polvilhadas com pó branco, sorrisos em seus rostos adoráveis.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" pergunto com firmeza e ambas olham para mim antes de olhar de volta uma para a outra e rir.

Rindo, eu penduro meu casaco antes de virar para ver o que elas fizeram, e minha boca começa a aguar quando vejo a torta crua em cima no fogão.

"Você quer dizer ao papai o que estamos fazendo?" Bella pergunta para Lainie que sorri grande, balançando a cabeça de cima para baixo vigorosamente.

"Nós fizemos uma torta de cereja! E nós estamos fazendo pãezinhos para comer com o assado!"

Minha boca já está salivando com a ideia de torta de cereja, mas fazer pães caseiros com um assado? E agora eu estou babando. Bella está fazendo a minha sobremesa favorita, juntamente com uma das minhas comidas favoritas. Ao olhar em torno da cozinha, parece que eu encontrei parte do meu próprio céu pessoal.

"Vocês fizeram muito esta tarde!" Eu exclamei e inclinei para beijar Lainie no rosto antes de virar e beijar Bella na testa.

Eu congelo, meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto Bella se vira para olhar para mim, os olhos arregalados também.

Eu escorreguei. Isso pode ter sido apenas um beijo na testa, mas é evidência de meus sentimentos por Bella filtrando completamente.

Eu poderia dizer que foi apenas um sentimento casual, mas significa muito mais para mim. Eu não posso permitir isso. Bella ainda é jovem, ela deve namorar homens mais perto de sua idade. Mas isso não me impede de querer ela.

Bonita, inteligente, determinada, e ainda com um coração maravilhoso.

Eu sou um pai solteiro de 35 anos de idade que mal tem tempo para tomar banho, muito menos reservar um tempo para ela, para um relacionamento. Ela precisa de alguém para colocá-la em primeiro lugar, assim como eu coloco Lainie primeiro. Eu coloquei tudo sobre mim em espera por causa de Lainie. Até mesmo deixei o que era para ser um campo de especialidade em vez das horas constantes de um clínico geral.

"Você está tentando engordar-me de propósito, não é?" Eu perguntei, puxando a sua atenção para longe do que eu acabei de fazer. "Eu não tenho um gosto bom, por isso os seus esforços são em vão."

Foi uma frase inocente, apenas jogando, mas eu juro que seus olhos escureceram e sua língua passou através de seu lábio superior.

Eu devo estar imaginando coisas, mas não consigo parar as reações do meu corpo para o que ele pensa que eu vi.

Turvo. Tudo está turvo.

* * *

**Só eu estou com vontade de comer pãezinhos com assado e torta de cereja? Huum deve ser uma delícia! Edwaed dando um beijo na testa da Bella, awwn s2 Fofura!**

**Posto o 19 quando chegar a 580 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	19. Capítulo 19

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**BPDV**

Estou sentada aqui olhando para o saldo da conta bancária, vendo os cem dólares que atualmente reside na mesma. Mais dois dias até que eu seja paga e será dez vezes esse valor. Quatro salários no total do montante e depois nada. Nada, zero. Nada.

Eu tenho tentado conservar o meu dinheiro, mas eu tive que pagar em alguns dos meus empréstimos e trabalhar na esperança de que eu iria poder continuar a trabalhar uma vez que o ano letivo voltasse.

A conversa que tive com a diretora apenas meia hora atrás inundou de volta à minha mente. Ela me pediu para vir ontem cedo para conversar. Eu estava com medo e eu estava certa em ficar assim.

Os cortes no orçamento.

Qualquer esperança que eu tenho... ou melhor... tinha de obter uma posição no verão, ou melhor ainda, no próximo ano letivo foram esmagadas.

A diretora não tinha nada além de coisas boas a dizer sobre mim, e ela não queria ver-me ir no final do ano. Ela queria me contratar, mas eles não poderiam contratar qualquer novos professores, ela disse com um sorriso triste.

Eu bato minha cabeça na minha mesa. Ótimo, apenas quando as coisas estavam começando a melhorar, fui atingida com isso. A única coisa boa é que o café disse que eles teriam vaga para quando eu precisasse ou quisesse voltar. Sam é um grande chefe.

A aula está prestes a começar, posso ouvir as crianças correndo pelos corredores, então eu empurro as lágrimas. Mas isso não para a minha mente que está pensando sobre o que eu não vou ser capaz de pagar em pouco mais de um mês; aluguel, contas, gás, empréstimos, comida. Ainda há um mês do ano letivo para classificar algo. Estarei confiante.

"Bella! Bella!" Lainie exclama, saltando para a sala. "Quero dizer, Senhorita Swan." Demorou um pouco para Lainie se acostumar a me chamar de Senhorita Swan na escola, e Bella em sua casa. "Meu pai me deu isso para você hoje."

Em sua mão minúscula tinha um perfeito pêssego que cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

"Oh, obrigada, senhorita Lainie."

"Papai comprou uma caixa inteira e eles são tão gostoso!" ela exclama, seu sorriso quase saindo do seu rosto.

"Mmm, talvez nós pudéssemos fazer tortas de pêssego de sobremesa hoje à noite?" Sugiro e ela salta animadamente. Ela tem muita energia. "Ok, vá tomar o seu lugar."

Ela vai para sua mesa e minha mente divaga para coisas sujas, especialmente porque o seu pai, que eu estou cobiçando, enviou-me um pêssego. O homem está tentando me torturar através de inocentes símbolos sexuais e gestos, eu juro.

Edward e eu não falamos sobre o que aconteceu entre nós, naquela noite, apenas voltamos ao normal. Mas o beijo, mesmo o mais inocente como era, acendeu uma faísca e um anseio por mais.

Se eu apenas pudesse agir sobre isso.

* * *

**E a Bella começa a se preocupar com as contas novamente, coitada :/ E já ta doidinha pelo Edward, oh Deus por que tão lentos? xD**

**Volto com o 20 hoje (se der) com 625 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	20. Capítulo 20

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**EPDV**

Bella esteve agindo de forma estranha durante toda a noite, quase distante. Não é a mulher leve e feliz que eu conheço.

Lainie corre para ligar o nosso show noturno e aproveito a oportunidade para falar com Bella.

"O que há de errado?" Eu pergunto e ela olha para mim de surpresa logo antes de lágrimas encherem os seus olhos. Meu corpo se movimenta antes do meu cérebro e eu a envolvo em meus braços, puxando-a para embalar seu corpo com o meu. Deus, é tão bom tê-la aqui. "Sshh, diga-me."

Um soluço irrompe dela e eu posso sentir as lágrimas encharcando minha camisa. "Desculpe, Edward, desculpe."

"O que você se desculpando por quê? Você não tem nada para se desculpar," Eu assegurei.

"Eu não acho que posso continuar fazendo isso. Tenho que conseguir meu emprego de volta na loja de café."

"O que?" Eu pergunto, inclinando para trás e percebendo o pânico em suas expressões.

"A escola não pode contratar-me, por isso, logo que o ano letivo terminar, Eu estou fora de um emprego!" ela chora, ganhando a atenção de Lainie.

Eu envolvo meu braço em torno da cintura dela e a levo para a sala de estar, longe do ambiente familiar e dos olhos e ouvidos curiosos de Lainie.

Depois se sentar ao lado dela, de repente tudo se encaixa no seu lugar em minha mente, todas as minhas preocupações, todos de preocupações de Bella. Eu sei a resposta, mas será que ela vai concordar?

"Bella, Lainie te adora," eu começo meu estômago dando nós de nervoso. Eu preciso que ela concorde com isso, tanto para Lainie e eu. Para todos nós.

"Ela é uma garota tão doce", ela diz, enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos.

"Eu quero te contratar para o verão," eu deixo escapar. Não é o meu melhor momento, mas é o momento perfeito para levá-la.

"O q-quê?"

"Lainie normalmente fica com a minha irmã, Rose, mas como você sabe que o bebê chega em julho. Eu não posso pedir-lhe para cuidar de Lainie também. Você precisa de um emprego, eu preciso de uma babá. Vou adoçar o negócio, dando-lhe o quarto de hóspedes. Você pode se mudar e não se preocupar em pagar o aluguel."

"Eu não posso viver sem pagar aluguel!" ela protesta, e eu danço internamente porque isso é apenas sobre o aluguel.

"Tudo bem, eu vou descontar do seu salário. Só... por favor, diga que vai fazer isso."

Eu posso ver as engrenagens trabalhando na sua cabeça por trás de seus olhos e eu estou absorvo isso novamente. Perco a mim mesmo nela, os sentimentos que eu mantenho enterrado estão fazendo o seu caminho para a superfície. Eu quero beijá-la. Eu quero arrastá-la para o quarto e não deixa-la ir por alguns dias. Meu pau agita para vida com a imagem dela com uma barriga crescida e o pensamento de que eu fiz isso.

Seu suspiro me traz de volta. "É um negócio muito doce, Edward. Você sabe que não posso recusar."

Um sorriso ilumina meu rosto e eu a puxo para mim em um abraço. "Obrigado! Obrigado!" Eu exclamar com alívio, porque eu sei que Lainie estará segura e feliz com Bella. E Bella ainda estará conosco, com Lainie... comigo.

* * *

**Edward salvando o dia mais uma vez *-* Ele imaginando ela grávida aww' acho que deveria tomar uma atitude sobre isso Edward, você terá o verão todo u.u**

**Posto o 21 com 660 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	21. Capítulo 21

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**BPDV**

Eu não posso acreditar que eu fiz isso, eu disse que sim. Eu sinto que estou me aproveitando dele, da sua generosidade, mas eu podia ver o desespero no seu rosto. Ele precisa disso tanto quanto eu. Estamos ajudando um ao outro. Nada mais, nada menos.

Eu dou aviso de trinta dias para o meu complexo de apartamentos e começo a embalar tudo. Eu levo uma caixa com minhas coisas para os Cullen a cada dia, mudando lentamente. Eu quero manter minha cama e alguns dos meus móveis e Edward felizmente me emprestou parte de seu porão para armazena-los. Eu não tenho muito, mas vou precisar deles na minha próxima casa.

Eu sei que isso como apenas temporário, talvez só pelo verão, mas eu sou muito grata pelo trabalho. Isso quase não é um trabalho. Edward e eu combinamos finanças do meu emprego; 600 dólares por mês, incluindo hospedagem e alimentação. É um negócio bom demais para deixar passar. O valor parece um pouco alto, já que eu estou 'alugando' um de seus quartos, mas ele insiste que fez as contas corretamente baseando-se nas creches locais.

"Aqui, deixe-me levar isso", diz Edward atrás de mim enquanto me esforço para abrir a porta com minhas malas e uma caixa em meus braços.

"Edward!" Eu exclamo, agradecendo-lhe para obter a porta. "Você está em casa cedo."

Ele pega a caixa de mim, colocando-a em cima do balcão da cozinha.

"Eu sai dos meus pacientes hoje cedo. Pensei que poderia ir até o quarto esta noite, tirar qualquer coisa que você não queira", diz ele. "Onde está Lainie?"

"Provavelmente brincando em seu quarto. Nós chegamos em casa há alguns minutos atrás, eu só não tinha tirado as coisas do meu carro ainda."

"Uau", ele sussurra, sua mão correndo por seu cabelo.

"O que?" Eu questiono.

"Eu só... você disse 'nós chegamos em casa'... Eu gosto do jeito que soa", ele admite, seus olhos encontrando os meus rapidamente desviando para longe. Eu posso sentir meu rosto ficando quente, rubor cobrindo minha pele. "Eu, umm, deveria ir levar isso."

"C-certo, o jantar estará pronto em cerca de uma hora", eu respondo, meu corpo afundando-se no banco do balcão quando ele sai.

Minhas mãos se juntam em frente da minha boca, quando a minha mente trabalha a sua reação. Vou levá-lo para o lado errado, eu sei disso, mas suas palavras puxam o meu coração. Ele parecia gostar da maneira que eu disse isso, o que implica que Lainie e eu estávamos em casa. Que eu pertenço aqui.

É um pouco estranho no jantar, mas rapidamente retomamos a nossa conversa normal e ritmo. Ele ajuda com os pratos antes de ir para o quarto de hóspedes para arrumar e mover as coisas. Eu engulo em seco enquanto meus olhos digitalizam a cama e não consigo tirar a imagem de nossos corpos nus entrelaçados fora da minha mente. Isso está se repetindo, rodando mais e mais.

"Bella?" ele pergunta, olhando para mim com preocupação.

"Desculpe, eu só... lembrando de como é realmente estar em uma cama confortável," eu minto, incapaz e sem vontade de dizer a ele o que eu estava realmente pensando. "Então, eu acho que nós só precisamos mover alguns dos itens pessoais para fora e eu gostaria de usar meus próprios cobertores e travesseiros."

Ele ri para mim quando ele começa a tirar a roupa de cama.

"O que?"

"Nada, apenas, Lainie e eu somos da mesma maneira. Sempre temos que levar meu travesseiro e, pelo menos do meu próprio cobertor, quando eu vou para qualquer lugar. Basta ter esses itens para um conforto."

Eu coro quando os pensamentos de aconchegar com ele, quando eu tenho o meu cobertor me invadem. Talvez esta não seja a melhor ideia.

"Bella, você pode ficar esta noite e eu vou deixar você usar meu cobertorzinho", Lainie diz da porta.

Eu me ajoelho na frente dela. "Muito obrigada, querida, mas eu vou estar aqui em breve. Eu realmente preciso voltar para o meu apartamento."

"E se o papai lhe der o seu cobertorzinho?" ela pergunta, adoçando o pote.

Minha testa se inclina contra a dela. "Que tal se na minha primeira noite eu e você fizéssemos um acampamento aqui com nossos cobertores, como isso soa?"

Seu rosto se ilumina a essa ideia e ela começa a divagar sobre quais animais irão se juntar a nós. Eu sorrio quando ela vai para seu quarto para preparar e viro para encontrar Edward me olhando com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

* * *

** A Bella vai se mudar mesmo, e tudo pode ficar cada vez melhor xD **

**Desculpe a demora para postar, eu estava fazendo umas coisas, creio que hoje não tem mais capítulo. Então posto o 22, quando chegar a 700 reviews  
**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	22. Capítulo 22

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**EPDV**

Já se passaram quase três meses desde que Bella começou a jantar com a gente, e eu a abraço quando ela sai da balança com um ganho de 7kg. É uma grande conquista, e eu não posso esperar para comemorar mais sete. Ela ainda está abaixo do peso, mas está bem melhor agora. Eu mantenho com todos os suplementos e, com as férias de verão, em poucos dias ela estará cuidando de Lainie, então eu sei que ela vai comer três refeições saudáveis por dia.

Em comemoração levo nós três para jantar fora, dando a Bella a noite de folga. Sua escolha, quando ela pede não me surpreende; cheeseburger e batatas fritas. É sua gratificação favorita.

Voltamos para minha casa para deixar mais algumas caixas, ela se mudou quase completamente, e será neste fim de semana. Emmett virá e nos ajudará a mover qualquer mobiliário que ela quiser trazer. Eu mal posso esperar. Eu juro que estou quase tão animado sobre isso como Lainie. A minha menina esteve em um açúcar elevado desde que eu disse a ela que Bella ia ser sua babá pelo verão e viveria conosco. Ela realmente a ama.

Depois de mover as caixas, sentamos no sofá na sala de estar com um copo de vinho e falamos sobre o fim de semana, sobre Lainie, apenas... conversando. É bom, porque normalmente eu só tenho Lainie para conversar.

"Há quanto tempo você vem cuidado de Lainie sozinho?" ela pergunta antes de tomar outro gole de vinho. Estranho que eu nunca disse a ela, ela só sabe que a mãe de Lainie não a queria.

Deixei escapar um suspiro. "Desde antes de seu primeiro aniversário. A mãe de Lainie apenas deixou-a. Eu não poderia ter me preocupado. Ela estava negligenciando a minha filha e no momento em que eu descobri, ela estava comigo. Ela nunca tentou vê-la, e ela não tem sequer direito de visitação."

"Isso deve ter sido duro para você e Lainie. Nós nunca pensamos que uma mãe poderia fazer algo assim para o seu filho", ela comenta, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Você nunca poderia fazer algo assim", eu digo, minha mão acariciando a dela, e eu sei que é verdade. Bella ama as crianças, e ela coloca as suas necessidades acima dela.

"Bem, pelo amor de Lainie, eu espero que ela nunca chegue a encontrá-la."

"Sério? Sinceramente, pensei que você ia dizer o contrário."

"Não. Porque se ela voltasse agora, iria apenas ferir Lainie. Porque Lainie sabe a verdade, por isso tudo que sair da boca dessa pessoa seria uma mentira para ela. Tanto quanto Lainie quer uma mãe, ela não quer apenas qualquer mulher. ela quer uma que age com isso, e se a mãe dela viesse agora, depois de todos esses anos, despejando como ela a ama, ela vai saber que é mentira. Crianças são muito perspicazes, muito mais do que, muitas vezes, lhes damos crédito."

"Como você é tão boa nisso?" Eu peço. "Quero dizer, eu nunca iria considerar a ideia de que Jane tivesse permissão para vê-la agora, mas poderia ser por despeito. Você é uma boa observadora."

Ela encolhe os ombros. "Eu acho que eu pego isso das crianças."

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Bella sai e eu a levo para o carro. A urgência retorna, querendo puxá-la em meus braços e beijá-la. Talvez devido ao vinho, ou sua proximidade, ou uma combinação. Eu quase a puxo para um abraço, mas resisto de alguma forma, porque eu sei que se fizer isso vou beijá-la.

Minha mão se estende sem minha permissão e suavemente acaricia seu rosto. Eu posso sentir seus olhos em mim, mas o meu estão focados em seus lábios. Eu toco seu rosto e a puxo para mim, mas o meu curso é interrompido quando eu a ouço puxar uma respiração profunda, desviando meu curso e beijando-lhe a testa em seu lugar.

"Dirija para casa com segurança", digo afastando e caminhando de volta para a casa.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de mim, eu viro e encosto na madeira maciça, batendo minha cabeça contra ele.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!_ Eu me xingo. Era tão evidente que eu não seria capaz de beber perto de Bella, porque até mesmo a menor queda e minhas inibições vão perder pela minha atração por ela.

"Bella já foi?" Lainie pergunta, puxando-me dos meus pensamentos.

"Sim", eu respondo e olho para baixo para encontrar a minha menina vestida em um de seus vestidos de princesa.

"Você vai brincar comigo, papai?" ela pede com esperança.

"Claro, baby." Eu sorrio para ela e pego a sua mão, indo ser o príncipe que mata o dragão.

* * *

**E as a tentação é cada vez maior, morro demais com esse Edward segurando suas investidas com a Bella... ah mas esse muro vai cair muito em breve x)**

**Posto o 23 com 760 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	23. Capítulo 23

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**BPDV**

É um dia agridoce. Minha primeira noite oficial com Edward e Lainie; minha nova casa. É também o último dia de aula. Ainda não há perspectivas para mim, mas eu tenho todo o verão para descobrir alguma coisa.

Eu dou uma última olhada para o que tem sido a minha sala de aula nos últimos meses, a tristeza de lava por mim enquanto desligo as luzes e fecho a porta.

Lainie desliza sua mão na minha, apertando levemente.

"Estou bem, querida", eu garanto.

"Está tudo bem ficar triste. Estou triste porque você não vai ser minha professora no ano que vem", ela admite.

"Vamos, temos uma festa do pijama para nos preparar," eu digo, aliviando o clima e aquece-me ver o suave sorriso em seu rosto.

Eu tinha prometido a Lainie teríamos uma festa do pijama com os nossos cobertores, no meu quarto novo, na minha primeira noite, e isso é exatamente o que vamos fazer.

Uma vez em casa eu terminei organizando meu quarto e arrumar a cama. Edward, Emmett, e eu mudamos tudo do meu apartamento no fim de semana anterior. Não havia muito, e acho que ambos estavam horrorizados ao ver onde eu morava. Eu tenho certeza que eu ouvi Emmett dizer a Edward que era para ele nunca deixar-me voltar a viver em um lugar assim e Edward concordou prontamente. Foi doce.

Edward pediu pizza para nós, para ir junto com o nosso tema de festa do pijama, mas foi lembrado por Lainie que meninos que não eram permitidos, o que Edward e eu cairmos em um ataque de riso. Ela realmente preparado isso ao longo das últimas semanas, planejando o que ela quer fazer.

Edward leva sua pizza e se retira para o porão para ver o filme que ele alugou, deixando nós meninas fazendo a nossa coisa.

"Bella, você está pronta?" Lainie grita enquanto salta para o meu quarto com o seu cobertorzinho e um travesseiro.

"Eu acho que tenho tudo arrumado", eu digo enquanto aponto para a pipoca, bebidas e bichos de pelúcia que estão arrumados na minha cama, junto com vários grampos de cabelo, laços, e esmaltes para pedicure.

Seu primeiro pedido é para assistirmos Enrolados, enquanto brincamos com cabelo uma da outra. Adequado, eu acho.

É uma noite divertida, em que eu acabamos com as unhas do meu pé direito pintadas de rosa, e meu pé esquerdo pintado azul-petróleo. Nós devoramos a pipoca e os ursinhos de goma, e meu cabelo está preso em muitas direções.

Antes de perceber, nós duas estamos enroladas com nossos cobertores, observando a tela com as pálpebras pesadas.

"Ei, Bella?"

"Sim, querida?" Eu respondo.

"Estou muito feliz que você veio morar com a gente", ela diz, bocejando, quando está esgotada.

"Eu também", eu respondo e corro a minha mão em seus cabelos.

"Você sabe por quê?" ela pergunta.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu te vejo todos os dias", ela admite, com um sorriso sonolento antes de fechar os olhos.

Eu coloco um beijo em sua testa antes de se aconchegar no meu cobertor, o filme ainda tocando no fundo.

Algum tempo depois, eu sinto lábios contra meu rosto, meu cobertor envolto em torno de mim, e a luz ser desligada.

* * *

**Lainie sentiu falta de ter algo perto disso que ela tem com a Bella. Uma mulher para ver filmes com ela, arrumar o cabelo, pintar as unhas... e o Edward cobrindo a Bella e beijando o rosto dela por favor morrendo!**

**Posto o 24 com 800 reviews. Para quem disse que a meta é alta digo uma coisa, eu vejo os status da fic, ela já teve capítulos com mais de 40 reviews, "pedir" 30 não é muito. Ainda mais porque cada capítulo tem mais de 250 visitas.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	24. Capítulo 24

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

**EPDV**

O verão parece estar passando tão rápido. Bella e Lainie estão se divertindo muito juntas durante o dia, que eu me encontro com inveja, querendo ficar para brincar com elas.

Eu pretendo tirar uma semana em agosto e levar Lainie em férias, Bella também, é claro. Eu não vou deixá-la contestar.

É tão maravilhoso, Bella viver com a gente, e não apenas por conveniência e por cozinhar bem. Ter outro adulto por perto, uma que eu estou insanamente atraído também, é bom. É difícil, devido à atração, mas eu consigo manter a minha distância. Eu não estou certo dequanto tempo mais posso adiar agir sobre isso, especialmente quando eu a vejo com Lainie. Ela realmente é parte de nossa família, mesmo que ela não saiba disso.

Estou enrolado hoje.

Trinta e seis, é o número de velas no bolo na minha frente.

Eles me surpreendem, minha família, incluindo a Bella. Ela fez o bolo, estou certo disso, porque é o bolo mais delicioso que já comi.

Eu pensei que nós estávamos saindo para um jantar agradável, apenas eu, Lainie, e Bella. Após chegar, sentados à mesa, estão os meus pais, Rosalie e Emmett com pequeno Ryan junto.

É uma noite muito agradável, e enquanto sopro as velas eu faço um desejo para a única coisa que venho ponderando em mim por meses. A única coisa que eu quero para mim e Lainie: Bella.

Eu sei que é só um desejo, e que não se tornará realidade se eu não fizer nada sobre isso, mas eu gostaria de ter coragem para fazer isso acontecer. Estou com tanto medo de assustá-la, que ela não sinta o mesmo por mim. Eu sei que ela ama Lainie, mas ela tem sentimentos por mim?

Lainie me dá um quadro que diz "Pai Número 1!" que mantém uma colagem de fotos que mostram eu, Lainie, e Bella nos últimos meses. Alguns são apenas de Lainie e Bella em um de seus muitos passeios para o parque de diversões, zoológico ou mesmo parque aquático, cozinhando. Outros são apenas eu e Lainie que Bella tirou. Lainie vestida como uma princesa, coberta de farinha de trigo com Bella, coberta de tinta. Depois, há alguns de nós três. Eu acho que esses são os meus favoritos. Nós parecemos uma família de verdade quando estamos juntos.

Eu estou tão comovido que eu só sento e olho, nem mesmo percebendo quando Bella senta ao meu lado.

"Ela escolheu as fotos," Bella diz nervosamente. "Eu só fiz uma colagem com elas."

"É perfeito, Bella, realmente. Eu amei isso", eu respondo honestamente, e um pouco emocionado, porque a colagem é o meu desejo.

"Não é muito, eu não sabia o que fazer para você. Espero que goste."

A primeira coisa que eu retiro é um DVD, coleção Horrorfest*****.

_***Horrorfest:**__ é uma coleção que possui vários volumes, cada um tem em média 8 filmes de terror._

Eu sorrio, porque foi apenas uma vez que eu tinha mencionado querer vê-los, mas pela forma como ela é observadora, tenho certeza que ela percebeu os três filmes de terror eu aluguei quando ela e Lainie tiveram sua festa do pijama. Além disso, a minha coleção de DVD fica na prateleira de cima, longe do alcance de Lainie. Eu amo filmes de terror, mas não posso vê-los muitas vezes com Lainie por perto.

A próxima coisa que eu retiro é uma pequena caixa. Dentro é um pedaço de papel dobrado.

"_Você pode facilmente julgar o caráter de um homem pela forma como ele trata aqueles que não podem fazer nada por ele." - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

_Você é um grande homem com grande caráter, Edward Cullen._

_Feliz Aniversário!_

_Bella_

"Obrigado", eu digo olhando para ela. Suas bochechas estão cor de rosa e ela sorri para mim.

"Por nada."

Abrindo a caixa, eu contemplo um relógio de bolso prateado no interior_,_ que tinha gravado_ 'O tempo é uma ilusão, a hora do almoço é duplamente ilusão'_. Eu rio da referência ao O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias uma série de livros que tivemos longas batalhas de citações, antes de virar e ver o que tinha atrás. Na parte de trás tinha um simples _'Feliz Aniversário. Bella'_ com a data. Dentro é um relógio clássico, e uma foto de nós três do outro lado.

"Bella, é impressionante", eu digo, movendo-se em torno do relógio na minha mão. "Eu amei isso. Muito obrigado."

Eu me inclino para o lado e envolvo os meus braços nela, respirando seu cheiro.

"Estou tão feliz que você gostou."

"É perfeito, obrigado", eu respondo, afastando antes que eu decida nunca deixa-la ir. "Eu vou apreciá-lo para sempre."

O resto da noite é calmo, passo desfrutando da minha família, conversando, enquanto vemos Lainie e Ryan correr.

Minha mente continua revertendo para o relógio de bolso e o tempo.

Tempo é algo que eu estou perdendo, e precisa assumir o controle disso antes que eu a perca.

* * *

**Né Edward, para que perder tempo? Amei o aniversário dele e os presentes s2 Fofura demais.**

**Posto o 25 com 835 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	25. Capítulo 25

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**BPDV**

Apenas depois o primeiro mês que eu recebo meu primeiro salário que percebo que Edward está me mimando. Ele me pagou 600 dólares, e eu não tenho praticamente nenhuma despesa. Edward está me dando um lugar para morar, o que comer, e um telefone celular, também gastando dinheiro com os nossos passeios. Muitas vezes ele chega em casa com bilhetes para várias coisas, afirmando que os pacientes ou a sua mãe deu a ele.

Edward é simplesmente um homem generoso, carinhoso e maravilhoso, e eu odeio que o verão já está quase na metade.

O que eu vou fazer, então? Eu tenho tentado emprego em quaisquer posições em aberto, o que há poucos, e só fui sido contatada por um. Estou tão em apuros que até mesmo comecei a considerar creches.

"Pare de sublinhar", diz Edward, surpreendendo-me enquanto esfrega meus ombros, amassando a tensão.

Deixo escapar um suspiro que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando e gemo de oh-tão-boa dor que sua massagem me dá. "Isso é tão bom."

"Você precisa parar de forçar. Relaxe."

"Edward, o nosso negócio é só pelo verão, e o verão está quase na metade e eu estou mais perto de não ter um emprego ou um lugar para viver."

"Bella, você tem um lugar para viver", ele argumenta. "Só você está empurrando a si mesma para fora da porta. Nós somos mais do que felizes em manter você e sua culinária por perto tanto tempo quanto possível."

Ele sorri para mim, com seus dentes brilhantes.

Eu aperto em seu braço, fazendo-o rir alto. "Isso não é engraçado!" Eu exclamo, mas sua risada é contagiante e eu acabo rindo junto.

"É sério Bella, por favor, não se preocupe com isso."

"Eu não posso continuar tomando vantagem de sua amizade. Isso não é justo com você", eu argumento, mas posso me sentir escorregar, tentando afastar isso. Minha raiva levanta e eu estou pronto para uma briga.

Tudo porque eu tenho medo de ser rejeitada por ele. Porque ele precisa de uma esposa e uma mãe para Lainie, e não será eu. Porque eu o amo e não posso dizer a ele que eu preciso dele como o ar.

"Você está mais do que recuperando seu peso aqui", ele garante. "Eu acho que nós estamos tirando vantagem de você, e não o contrário."

"Eu não posso ficar. Como você explicaria isso para um encontro? 'E esta é a minha muito mais jovem amiga, Bella, que mora no meu quarto de hóspedes.' Sim, isso seria passar por cima muito bem", eu atiro, revirando os olhos .

"Ei, ei, por que você está ficando tão na defensiva?" ele pergunta e eu posso sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos. Ele envolve um braço em volta de mim, me puxando para um abraço frouxo.

"Eu sinto muito, eu só... não é assim que eu vi minha vida quando me formei. Que todo meu trabalho duro, boas notas e recomendações seriam responsáveis por nada e eu estaria pedindo comida."

Eu quase não posso acreditar no som que está saindo de minha boca. Eu acho que estou perto de um colapso nervoso. Ele não merece esta atitude de mim ou dos meus problemas.

"Você nunca vai precisar pedir comida de novo, desde que nós sejamos amigos."

"Veja! Isso é o que eu estou falando! Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma!"

"Cuidar de si mesma? Bella você estava definhando! Você ainda está muito magra, mas pelo menos você aumentou 9kg."

"Então, você está dizendo que se não fosse por você, eu estaria morta agora? Eu não sou um caso de caridade!" Eu grito, o meu corpo virando encará-lo.

É então que eu vejo, a dor gravada em seu rosto, os ombros caídos. Minha mente coloca uma borda em sua voz que não estava realmente lá. Eu o feri, este homem incrível na minha frente. Eu o golpeio com uma retórica viciosa.

"Oh, Deus, Edward, me desculpe, eu sou assim, desculpe," Eu peço desculpas, as lágrimas caindo agora. Eu dou passo em frente, minhas mãos totalmente apoiados no seu peito. "Eu não quis dizer..."

"Ssshh", ele me acalmou, puxando-me para mais perto.

"Eu sinto muito. Por favor, por favor, por favor", eu imploro, mas eu não sei pelo o quê.

"'Por favor', o quê?" ele pergunta.

"Perdoe-me. Eu não tinha a intenção de jogar os meus problemas em você, eu só..."

"Bella, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa", ele diz, e eu me afasto para olhar para ele, para lhe dizer algo... qualquer coisa sobre por que eu saí com isso.

Seu olhar é tão intenso, cheio de preocupação, dor e ansiedade. Uma lágrima cai e seu polegar limpa com sua mão segurando o meu rosto.

"Porque eu estou com medo e tão triste de deixar você e Lainie," eu admito, um soluço irrompendo de dentro. "Eu sou um fardo para você, e tiro vantagem da sua bondade, e eu sou uma pessoa horrível por não querer que isso acabe."

Ele suspira e pega minhas mãos nas dele. "Escute, e escute bem. Você não é um fardo, nem uma pessoa horrível, e você não tira proveito da minha bondade. Você é uma mulher linda e maravilhosa que não faz nada além de fazer da nossa vida muito mais feliz. Nós adoramos ter você aqui, e desesperadamente quero que você fique por quanto tempo você estiver disposta a ficar com a gente."

Tão amável. Como eu poderia levantar a minha voz para ele? Cuspir palavras venenosas em sua direção? Ele me puxa para um abraço forte e eu me seguro nele. Seu aroma rasgando meu coração. Eu amo estar perto dele, seus braços fortes em volta de mim, fazendo-me sentir segura, protegida e amada.

Edward é como lar.

Não.

Edward _é_ lar.

* * *

**Ai esse capítulo, morro demais com essa pequena discussão. Bella já o ama, e tem medo de falar, isso está sufocando ela. E ele também. Só falta os lindos deixarem o medo de lado e perceberem que um não vive mais sem o outro.  
**

**Posto o 26 com 870 reviews.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	26. Capítulo 26

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**EPDV**

Eu estava morrendo de medo quando Bella desabafou algumas noites atrás. Ela reagiu por medo, eu sei disso agora, mas ainda dói para saber como ela se sentia. Eu admito, a mimei um pouco. Eu o fiz. Porque eu quero que ela seja feliz, saudável, e quero que ela fique. Não forçar e ter um ataque de pânico sobre onde ela vai viver e onde ela vai obter sua próxima refeição.

Ela protesta um pouco quando eu insisto ela veio para a festa anual de Quatro de Julho da minha família, ela faz parte da nossa família agora, eu declarei isso no meu aniversário, mas ela ainda tem dificuldade de entender o que isso significa. Daí a raiva.

É mais do que ficarmos juntos da minha família e alguns amigos antigos dos meus pais. Minha mãe é a única a fazê-la finalmente concordar em vir, enquanto antes ela estava em cima do muro, pedindo pelos famosos biscoitos e salada de macarrão de Bella, e que ela os queria entregue em mãos.

Então, aqui estamos nós, o sol alto, Lainie na piscina margulhando com Ryan e meu pai, e eu com uma cerveja gelada na minha mão.

"Como você está se sentindo, Rose?" Eu pergunto a minha irmã quando ela anda para a parte coberta e deita em uma das espreguiçadeiras, puxando seus pés inchados.

"Como uma maldita baleia," ela reclama e pega a limonada gelada que Emmett oferece a ela.

"O que Lauren disse?" Eu pergunto. Sua obstetra também foi nossa vizinha quando éramos crianças, nós ainda fomos para a escola de medicina juntos.

"Ela acha que em algum momento na próxima semana. Espero que mais cedo. Esta menina está tentando chutar seu caminho para fora!" ela brinca, rindo, mas abruptamente parando quando ela recebe um chute chocante.

"Entãoooo," Emmett diz.

"O que?"

"O que está acontecendo com você e muito magra, mas adorável Senhorita Swan?"

"Nós somos apenas amigos, Emmett, ajudando uns aos outros", eu digo, e isso sai um pouco na defensiva, então eu mantenho isso.

Ele zomba e dá um tapa no meu ombro com sua mão grande. "Amigos. Certo. Ela ama Lainie como sua própria filha e você olha para ela como se fosse o sol. Vocês três já são uma família. Mamãe e papai só não perceberam isso ainda. Todos nós vimos vocês dois no seu jantar de aniversário. Vocês estavam em seu pequeno mundo."

"Emmett, ela é 12 anos mais nova do que eu," eu aponto; precisando de uma defesa diferente de 'Eu sou um maricas'."

"E? Então foda-se isso? Você acha que isso faz de você um velho pervertido? Sórdido porque você quer pegar a babá? Isso não é assim. Ela é adulta, é formada na faculdade. É óbvio para todos que ela detém uma vela em seu coração por você. Seria uma fodida chama se você apenas deixasse isso ser. Você quer colocar-se essa barreira malditamente educado. Pare. A faça sua. Nós todos sabemos que você quer, de fato, estamos torcendo por você."

"Emmett está certo, meu irmão querido. Acorde homem e faça um movimento com essa menina incrível. Você colocou Lainie acima de qualquer coisa que você queria por tanto tempo. Faça algo por Edward, o homem, por uma vez," Rose acrescenta. "Além disso, Lainie já a ama, e você disse que ela era parte da família, todos nós ouvimos isso."

Eu suspiro e olho para ela, tomando um gole da garrafa na minha mão. Eu poderia realmente fazer isso? Será que ela realmente me quer?

Um pouco mais tarde, encontro Bella na borda da piscina torcendo Lainie enquanto ela pula da prancha.

"Tem certeza que você não quer nadar?" Eu pergunto, olhando para a água refrescante. O sol está muito quente.

"Eu não trouxe um maiô", ela responde, ficando em pé e eu sorrio. Eu realmente quero vê-la em quase nada, mas isso é divertido demais para deixar passar.

"Sem maiô, hein?"

Seus olhos se arregalam com medo, mas antes que ela possa protestar, meu braço envolve em torno dela e eu jogo nós dois na água. Ela grita quando vai para a superfície, espirrando água em mim, antes de roupemos em risadas.

"Isso não foi legal!" Ela exclama enquanto se ajusta na água. Isso está acima da sua cabeça, mas eu posso tocá-la, então eu envolvo um braço em volta de sua cintura para segurá-la.

Suas pernas envolve em torno das minhas, e meus olhos arregalarem de surpresa, mas rapidamente se transforma em apreensão quando ela puxa suas pernas enquanto suas mãos empurram no meu peito.

Ela com sucesso me faz mergulhar, apesar de eu querer levá-la comigo.

* * *

**Até a Rose e o Emmett ja perceberam que os dois estão louquinhos um pelo outro rsrs Vamos lá Edward, está tudo nas suas mãos lol**

**Pra quem disse que eles demorarem pra ficar juntos esta deixando a fic cansativa: leve em consideração que o Edward não é um homem sozinho, ele tem uma filha para pensar antes de tudo. A Bella entrou na vida deles, e é a figura feminina que a Lainie precisava, mas também é amiga dele, ele não tem noção dos sentimentos dela. O medo dele é investir e ela se assustar, se afastar deles, e ele e a Lainie vão perder isso. Entendem? Não é questão só dele sentir vontade de ficar com ela e ir fazer isso. O mesmo para ela, o Edward a ajudou quando precisava, várias vezes, ela também tem medo.**

**Enfim, posto o 27 com 910 reviews.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


	27. Capítulo 27

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**BPDV**

Eu teria levado horas para me secar depois que Edward me jogou na piscina, mas felizmente Esme me deu alguma coisa para usar enquanto minhas roupas estavam na secadora.

O sol está se pondo e eu estou tentando convencer Lainie a sair da piscina quando a maioria dos convidados já saíram, mas ela não quer fazer isso.

"Minha mãe vai mantê-la durante a noite", Edward diz, agachando-se ao meu lado. Eu imediatamente me afastei da borda da piscina e dele.

"Ah, vamos lá," ele ri. "Eu não ia fazer nada."

Eu levanto a minha sobrancelha. "Eu não tenho certeza se confio em você, Dr. Cullen."

Ele se levanta, sorrindo, eu devo acrescentar, e caminha em minha direção. "Vamos para casa."

Ele não tem ideia do que faz comigo quando diz isso. As palavras me fazem pensar que nós somos mais do que somos na realidade.

Leva alguns minutos para recolher os nossos pertences e nos despedir. Edward faz arranjos para pegar Lainie no dia seguinte e voltamos a sair.

"Caga ou sai da moita!" Emmett grita pelo gramado quando Edward e eu saímos. Viro para ele, minha testa franzindo com a confusão, e ele está fazendo uma careta quando olha na direção de Emmett e lhe mostra o dedo do meio.

"O que foi aquilo?" Pergunto rindo.

"Nada", ele murmura, sua mão descansando sobre minhas costas, me guiando para fora.

Ele não tirou a mão e eu posso sentir seu calor penetrando o algodão do meu top e indo diretamente para a minha carne. Isso se espalha por todo o meu corpo, reunindo entre as minhas coxas, iluminando minhas bochechas. Eu olho para ele, mas ele não vê, com os olhos focados em seu carro. Sua mandíbula está tensa. Ele está pensando, e eu estou pensando.

Pensando em lamber ao longo da linha de sua mandíbula, beliscar com os dentes por lá. O gemido gutural escapando quando seus lábios sugam enquanto as minhas mãos percorrendo o seu peito.

"Bella?" ele pergunta e meu devaneio desaparece para encontrá-lo olhando para mim com curiosidade, com a porta do passageiro aberta, esperando que eu entre.

Eu me atrapalho em mais de um pedido de desculpas e subo antes de me chutar mentalmente.

Edward é o meu melhor amigo. Ele tem feito muito para me ajudar nos momentos difíceis. A última coisa que preciso fazer é estragar tudo por admitir que eu estou apaixonada por ele. Que eu estou apaixonada por ele desde antes de me encontrar em sua sala de exame. Isso poderia resultar em não vê-lo ou a Lainie nunca mais, e eu simplesmente não poderia pensar nisso. Isso me quebra.

Então, eu permaneço em silêncio. Mas eu posso sentir isso crescendo, borbulhando para a superfície. Eu sinto a mudança, desde a noite em que eu quebrei, mas não tenho ideia do que isso significa. Não faço ideia de qual será o resultado e se eu vou sobreviver.

* * *

**UUUUH Eles vão ficar sozinhos em casa! Será que agora vai? xD **

**Não sei se hoje sai o 28, mas eu posto com 955 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	28. Capítulo 28

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**EPDV**

Eu tenho que estar sonhando, deve ser isso.

Depois de voltar para casa, Bella vai para a cozinha para lavar os recipientes que levou para os meus pais. Eu nunca estive em casa sozinho com Bella, Lainie sempre está aqui. O ar está carregado com ninguém para difundir isso e eu noto que isso é muito mais.

Não há ninguém, não há nada para me parar, e a atração é demais. As palavras de Emmett giram na minha cabeça e me vejo andando até ela. Embora o assédio possa ser uma palavra mais apropriada.

"Hoje foi realmente muito divertido. Obrigada por me levar", ela diz, e eu me movo para ficar atrás dela.

Minhas mãos envolvem em sua cintura enquanto minha cabeça desce para a curva de seu pescoço, respirando seu cheiro, que está misturado com o cloro da piscina.

"E-Edward?" ela gagueja, puxando uma respiração irregular quando meus lábios pressionam contra a pele sensível atrás da sua orelha.

Um animal em mim me assume e eu a viro, batendo meus lábios nos dela. Um ruído de surpresa escapa dela, seguido por um gemido baixo quando parto seus lábios, deixando nossas línguas se misturarem. Ela tem um gosto tão bom que eu não posso me segurar, minhas mãos puxam nossos corpos bem juntos.

Minha mente está confusa, consumida com ela. Meu corpo cheio de necessidade.

Eu não quero parar.

Eu não posso parar.

Ela não me afasta, suas mãos me puxam para perto. Sussurros e gemidos baixos escapam de sua boca nos segundos que os meus não estão ligados aos dela. Meu nome é o próximo e último vestígio de um cavalheiro em mim toma conta.

Eu me afasto, ambos ofegantes, suas mãos estão apertadas no tecido da minha camisa. Suas pálpebras estão pesadas com a luxúria, os lábios inchados e rosa. Dou um passo para longe e seus olhos se arregalam de susto.

"Por favor, não!" ela grita, o desespero em sua voz. "Fique. Por favor, Edward, fique."

Seus lábios estão contra a minha pele e eu luto comigo mesmo, minhas mãos apertando a borda do balcão. Tudo em mim a quer – tudo. Mas o cavalheiro está gritando para mim 'não, não desse jeito'.

Suas palavras sussurradas causam cócegas na minha orelha e silenciam a minha agitação interna. "Eu preciso de você. Eu quero você. Por favor, Edward, me ame, porque eu te amo."

Eu empurro contra ela, meus lábios devorando-a, devorando o que é meu.

E eu admito. Para mim, e para ela. Eu a amo, a linda mulher em meus braços, onde ela deveria sempre estar.

'Eu te amo' sussurro contra sua pele com cada beijo, enquanto minhas mãos a puxam para mais perto.

* * *

**ALELUIA! GLÓRIA A DEUS! FINALMENTE! AEAEAE! TEVE DIREITO ATÉ EU TE AMO s2**

**E eu sei que vão querer me matar porque esse é o último de hoje, será que chega até 1000 reviews antes do 29 amanhã? xD**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	29. Capítulo 29

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**BPDV**

Meu coração está alto. Ele me ama. É como um sonho, sentir seu corpo contra o meu, seus lábios salpicando minha pele enquanto ele repete as palavras mais e mais.

Minha mente se torna confusa, totalmente consumida por ele. Eu mal posso pensar, apenas sentir.

Mãos, lábios, seu corpo pressionando firmemente contra o meu. Todo o meu corpo está formigando e eu não posso evitar que as minhas mãos agarrem, puxem, pedindo-lhe para ficar mais perto. Eu preciso dele mais perto.

Roupas caem no chão, uma peça de cada vez, os dedos passando pela pele recém-exposta. Eu posso sentir meu corpo aquecer.

Não é mais inocente; respirações se misturam, lábios atacam, dentes batem, línguas enrolam.

Ele me pega e minhas pernas envolvem em torno de sua cintura, gemidos guturais escapando enquanto seu comprimento duro pressiona entre as minhas coxas.

"Edward!"

"Bella, sentir você é tão bom," ele sussurra apenas atrás da minha orelha, meus olhos tremulam.

Ele dá alguns passos antes de me empurrar contra a parede, nós dois gememos, ele aperta mais a minha bunda.

Tropeçando no corredor batendo contra as paredes até chegar ao meu quarto e cairmos sobre o colchão. Desastrados, dedos não-treinados desabrocham o meu sutiã e retira. Ele olha para baixo no meu peito com as pálpebras pesadas, suas mãos pesando meus seios antes apertar os meus mamilos. A sensação faz com que minhas costas arqueiem e o formigamento explode em chamas.

Minhas mãos alcançam entre nós, eu preciso senti-lo. Seus olhos rolam, ombros caindo, uma respiração trêmula escapa. Eu amo o jeito que estou o afetando. É tão erótico.

Duro, sedoso, quente e pingando.

Ele não aguenta mais, suas mãos puxam minha calcinha sobre meus quadris e as minhas pernas. Eu posso sentir a sua cabeça na minha entrada e ele hesita.

"Bella, eu não tenho..."

"Basta puxar então. Por favor, não pare, por favor. Edward, eu preciso de você."

Ele hesita novamente, olhando nos meus olhos antes de eu senti-lo esticar-me, enchendo-me. Um só.

* * *

**WOW a coisa foi longe hein, adoro! Querem mais desse momento? **

**Comentem, cheguem a 1050 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	30. Capítulo 30

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**EPDV**

Meu corpo é um fio vivo quando eu empurro meus quadris contra os dela, enterrando meu pau dentro do calor dela.

Oito anos. Tem sido oito anos desde que eu tive relações sexuais, e de repente eu me sinto como um adolescente, dois golpes e terminando. O sentimento é tão intenso, envolto em seu sedoso calor úmido. Meu corpo tremendo, a boca aberta.

Eu não posso acreditar que eu tinha esquecido o quão bom era isso, paredes em volta de mim apertando fazendo o dedo do pé enrolar com a fricção do músculo firme espalhando o fogo pelo meu corpo. A sensação aumenta porque é Bella, meu amor.

Estou quase fora da minha mente com cada impulso de dentro e fora. Os sons vindos dela me estimulam e aumentam tudo. Tão sexy e sedutora quando ela está abaixo de mim. Nossos olhos estão presos, tudo o que vejo nos dela é felicidade, e eu gemo.

Deslizando para dentro e para fora, quente, úmido. Eu nunca mais quero sair. Eu empurrei um pouco mais forte, ganhando um grito quando eu bati em um bom lugar dentro dela. Uma e outra vez. Suas mãos estão em busca de algo para agarrar e encontrar o meu braço, suas unhas cavando.

Seu rosto empurra para cima, os músculos tensos, gritos de prazer deslizam de seus lábios e movendo rapidamente com o volume. Eu pego o ritmo até porque só olhar para ela está me deixando ainda mais no limite, e eu tenho que vê-la chegar. Vê-la desmoronar por minha causa.

Seus olhos fechados, boca aberta com gritos silenciosos, a cabeça inclinada para trás como suas costas arqueando na cama. Ela começa a ter espasmos em torno de mim e eu mal saio a tempo. Em parte porque faz tanto tempo e estou surpreso com as sensações surpreendentes, e em parte porque cada fibra do meu ser quer esvaziar enterrado nela. Eu quero enchê-la.

Eu assisto com fascinação perversa enquanto o fluxo cai em correntes brancas contra sua pele cremosa, marcando-a.

Ela está ofegante debaixo de mim, descendo do seu orgasmo, seu peito arfando para cima e para baixo, os olhos mal abertos. Eu não me importo que devemos nos limpar e eu caio em cima dela, apertando nossos corpos juntos.

Todos os dias, eu a quero a cada dia como este.

* * *

**Eita que o trem foi bom, deu até um calor aqui hahaha**

**Momento Tradutora Conscientizando Leitoras: Apesar das chances de gravidez com o líquido pré-gozo serem pequenas, não corram esse risco. O risco é maior quando o homem já ejaculou antes e espermatozoides ficaram na uretra, assim esse líquido acaba arrastando o que ficou lá. Mas a melhor prevenção é a camisinha, então usem, porque não é só gravidez que ela previne, e vocês sabem disso. ;)**

**Perguntaram quantos capítulos são, ela tem 40 capítulos (36 capítulos + 4 epílogos) eu falei isso na nota do capítulo 1  
**

**Posto o 31 com 1080 reviews  
**

**xx  
**


	31. Capítulo 31

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**BPDV**

Eu movimento na cozinha com os músculos doloridos, fazendo o café da manhã tão silenciosamente como posso. Edward e eu não saímos do quarto na primeira noite, ou na manhã seguinte. Não até à tarde, quando tivemos que ir pegar Lainie com Carlisle e Esme.

Sexo quente seguido de doce aconchego terno e carícias. Eu amo a sensação de seus dedos dançando em volta da minha pele.

Braços envolvem a minha cintura, mãos deslizam pela minha pele exposta, levando-me as lembranças deliciosas que eu estou perdida dentro. Seus lábios beijam ao longo do comprimento do meu pescoço e eu não posso segurar o gemido que quer escapar enquanto relaxo e me apoio em seu peito.

Viro-me, movendo os braços em volta do seu pescoço, os lábios descendo nos meus. Macios, necessitados, cheio de tantas promessas e eu odeio parar.

"Edward, Lainie..."

"Ela ainda está dormindo", ele diz, seus dentes mordiscando meu lábio inferior.

Eu cedo, abrindo a boca, línguas entrelaçadas, corpos pressionando ainda mais juntos.

"SIM!" Lainie grita, chamando a nossa atenção para longe um do outro.

Ela está sorrindo, tão grande que eu estou quase com medo de que seu rosto vai rasgar em dois, um halo de cabelo bagunçado o rodeia. Então ela começa. Seus quadris começam a se mover, com os braços balançando ao redor, dançando a dança de uma criança de sete anos.

"Ah, sim, isso mesmo, uh-huh!" ela exclama, repetindo mais e mais enquanto dança.

Edward perde primeiro, o riso enchendo a sala.

"Lainie, baby, o que você está fazendo?"

Ela para, os olhos arregalados e olha para nós. "Papai e Bella sentados em uma árvore, B.E.I.J.A.N.D.O. Primeiro vem o amor, depois vem o casamento, depois vem Bella com o carrinho de bebê!"

"Acho que isso significa que você está bem comigo namorando a Bella?"

Ela revira os olhos. "Papai, Duh. Você demorou bastante! Você é tãoooo lento às vezes!"

* * *

**A Lainie é a melhor hahaha adorei ela dançando e cantando pra eles lol Agora tudo fica cada vez melhor s2**

**Volto com o 32 com 1110 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	32. Capítulo 32

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

**EPDV**

Ela se sente tão bem em meus braços, por baixo do meu corpo. Ainda tão magra, mas vou fazê-la ganhar mais peso e ela vai ficar ainda mais bonita e sexy do que já é.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos ir nos limpar", ela diz, com a mão limpando as gotas de suor da minha testa.

Eu a beijo novamente, com força. Tentando aproveitar o máximo do nosso tempo sozinhos tanto quanto podemos. Eu não estou pronto para puxar o meu corpo nu para longe dela.

Minha mãe veio e pegou Lainie para uma festa do pijama cerca de uma hora atrás, e nem um minuto depois que estávamos sozinhos, eu tinha Bella presa à minha cama.

Faz apenas uma semana que nós declaramos nosso amor um pelo outro, e apenas a segunda vez que eu pude adorar o seu corpo. Nós decidimos levar as coisas devagar e não estarmos juntos quando Lainie está na casa... por agora. Mas agora, nós nos beijamos, damos as mãos e nos abraçamos. A barreira educada se foi e agora nos sentados em uma confusão empacotados no sofá, nós três. Lainie adora. Nenhum de nós sabia que ela estava esperando que isso fosse acontecer.

Depois de alguns minutos eu finalmente saio dela. Eu a pego, fazendo-a gritar de surpresa e nos levo para o chuveiro. Uma vez que a água aquece entramos e lavamos uns aos outros. Beijos molhados e carícias. Estou tão feliz, tão em êxtase que ela me ama.

Saindo, eu envolvo uma toalha em volta dela e ela me beija antes de se dirigir as escadas para seu quarto para se trocar. Mesmo esses cinco ou dez minutos de intervalo parecem muito.

Eu coloco um jeans e uma camiseta, meu corpo se movendo por conta própria para ela. A porta está aberta para o quarto dela e vejo como ela puxa o cabelo molhado para cima. Minha língua espreita para fora para molhar meus lábios quando eu percebo seus mamilos lutando contra o tecido de seu vestido.

Devemos sair de casa antes de ataca-la novamente. Talvez ir jantar... um encontro?

Um encontro. Como e por que não pensei nisso antes? Foi por que ela mora comigo e eu a vejo constantemente?

Já tem quase nove anos desde que eu tinha ido a um encontro que estou ficando nervoso até de pensar em pedir a ela. Quando ela de todas as pessoas é quem eu deveria não ter nenhuma ansiedade para chamar para apenas um encontro simples. Ela é o meu amor.

Ela sai de seu quarto e envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura, enterrando a cabeça no meu peito e suspirando. Eu beijo o topo de sua cabeça, sua minúscula estrutura envolta em meus braços, o que me lembra de comida. Eu preciso alimentá-la.

"Você quer ir comer alguma coisa?" Eu pergunto.

"Ok, o que soa bem para o jantar? Temos frango, eu não tenho planos para isso ainda", ela diz, afastando-se e caminhando até a geladeira.

"Isso não é o que eu estou dizendo, Bella," eu disse, deixando escapar um pequeno riso nervoso. Eu não posso acreditar que estou realmente fazendo isso. "Eu estou dizendo que quero levá-la para sair em um encontro."

"Oh", ela diz, o som quase não saindo dos lábios. Ela me olha momentaneamente antes de se afastar. Curiosamente eu a vejo andar para o outro lado da sala, pegar sua bolsa, escorregar em suas sandálias, e caminhar. Ela sorri para mim e eu quero beijá-la novamente. "Certo, estou pronta."

Sorrio para ela antes de correr para o meu quarto, pegando sapatos e minha carteira. Voando de volta descendo as escadas, eu a pego em meus braços, beijando-a, antes de sair pela porta para o nosso primeiro encontro oficial.

O primeiro de muitos.

* * *

**Da vontade de apertar os dois de tanto amorzinho s2 E só fica cada vez melhor**

**Posto o 33 hoje se tiver 1140 reviews, mas sei que muitas vão aproveitar o Natal, então se não der, posto amanhã.  
**

**Feliz Natal!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	33. Capitulo 33

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capitulo 33**

**BPDV**

Já se passaram dois meses desde que Edward e eu começamos a namorar e estamos tentando ter o nosso tempo e não nos apressar. Eu ainda durmo na minha cama toda noite. No entanto, esta noite eu estou enrolada com Lainie e Edward para um acampamento... ou assim diz ela.

Lainie pode ser um alguém astuta, eu venho aprendendo isso.

Todo mundo tem seus cobertores, e Lainie está aninhada entre nós enquanto assistimos _Enrolados_ pela enésima vez. Ela nunca parece se cansar disso.

É incrivelmente difícil estar em uma cama com Edward e não pensar sobre o que estávamos fazendo na última vez que estivemos aqui.

Esme levava Lainie uma vez por semana, para que possamos sair em encontros ou apenas ter uma noite relaxante em casa juntos. Duas noites atrás eu estava montando-o no mesmo local Lainie estava deitada.

Nosso relacionamento físico é explosivo. Talvez seja porque nosso tempo para sermos íntimos é tão poucos e distantes, e talvez seja apenas a nossa química. Um simples toque dele deixa meu corpo querendo mais, agora que sabe o prazer que ele pode dar. Ele é um amante apaixonado, carinhoso e dedicado.

Em algum momento, meus olhos derivam e eu caio na terra dos sonhos. Lindos sonhos de nós três.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte coberta com o meu cobertor, meu travesseiro ao lado de Edward, minha cabeça em seu peito, e Lainie não estava à vista. Edward e eu estamos interligados, e eu aconchego nele. Ele geme, seu braço apertando ao redor de mim. É tão calmo aqui.

"Bom dia", ele resmunga e depois olha para mim em confusão. "Enrolados de novo?"

"Sim, acho que sim."

Ele acena com a cabeça, seus olhos fechando novamente, a cabeça caindo para trás. "Bom, só queria me certificar de que não estava sonhando."

"Eu gosto de estar aqui também."

"Bem, talvez devêssemos fazer algo sobre isso."

"Plano mestre de Lainie?"

"Meu amor, você estaria disposta a morar comigo?" ele pergunta e eu rio, enterrando minha cabeça em seu peito.

Eu sorrio para ele. "Eu acho que eu gosto dessa ideia."

Ele sorri, beijando-me, antes de relaxar de volta na cama.

"Bom, então não temos motivo para nos mover agora."

Uma hora depois, Lainie volta, pensando que ainda estamos dormindo. Edward a agarra, jogando-a em cima da cama com a gente e seguimos para fazer cócegas nela, sua risada enchendo o ar.

* * *

**A família ta feliz! É tudo o que queriamos :') **

**Espero que todas estejam tendo um Feliz Natal, e posto o 34 com 1170 reviews.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	34. Capítulo 34

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

**EPDV**

Eu olho para baixo na escala e minha testa sobe de surpresa. Enquanto o ganho de peso de Bella desacelerou nos últimos meses, provavelmente devido a toda a atividade com Lainie, ela ainda mostra um ganho de quase 13kg no total. A mudança em seu corpo deixou sua pele incrível, já não é apenas ossos, mas tem carne também. Ela ainda está muito magra, e eu adoraria ver mais 9kg nela. Então ela tem algumas curvas, e um pouco de carne para agarrar enquanto eu... ela vai ficar ainda mais sexy do que é agora.

Eu estava um pouco preocupado que com Lainie voltando para a escola Bella não iria comer muito, mas esse não parece ser o caso.

Ela não foi capaz de encontrar uma posição de ensino, mas ela não foi a única. Devido a cortes orçamentais vários professores foram demitidos, deixando as pessoas mais experientes serem contratadas em sua frente. Todas as escolas particulares estavam completas.

Claro, ela teve outra crise. Descobri que Bella é independente, e isso realmente a incomoda quando ela sente como se não pudesse contribuir para a nossa casa ou trabalho pagando as dívidas da escola. Ela também se sentiu pressionada sobre não ser capaz de encontrar trabalho. Foi preciso alguma persuasão, mas eu finalmente a convenci de que ela está contribuindo, a casa tem estado impecável desde que ela se mudou e ela cozinha quase todas as refeições. Seria melhor dizer que _ela me_ mima. Eu me sinto mal que ela está fazendo todas as minhas tarefas, mas desde que ela não está trabalhando, ela insiste em fazer tudo.

Ela finalmente recebeu uma ligação para uma segunda entrevista, mas é para o jardim de infância. Ela não pareceu se importar, embora eu sei que ela está decepcionada, mas ela está desesperada neste momento. É apenas em tempo parcial, mas isso a leva de volta ao ensino, o que ela ama, e de volta para a escola, a escola de Lainie. Mas isso só deve ajudar a abrir portas para ela o futuro

Meu amor por ela cresce a cada dia, e eu sei, só sei que ela é a mulher que eu vou casar. Não este ano, talvez no próximo, mas em breve eu vou pedir. Talvez no Natal eu vou pedir o anel da minha avó que a minha mãe tem. Ele está guardado para quando eu encontre alguém especial, e Bella é mais do que especial. Ela e Lainie são o meu tudo.

* * *

**Awww ele vai pedir o anel pra mãe dele s2 Coisa linda!**

**Hoje só teve esses dois capítulos, porque sei que vocês passaram o dia com a família, então não me preocupei com a velocidade das reviews.**

**Volto amanhã com o 35 com 1205 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	35. Capítulo 35

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

**BPDV**

Gosto de sentir o calor de seu orgasmo na minha pele, as gotas de seu desejo enquanto eles pulsam do seu corpo sobre o meu. O branco leitoso pintando minha carne, marcando-me como sua. Toda vez é assim, nunca dentro, sempre fora e eu desejo senti-lo me enchendo, ele faz tão bem.

Eu sei que é estranho, um médico utilizando o método de tirar em vez dos mais... comprovados.

Nós não falamos sobre controle de natalidade, mas não temos não conversado sobre isso. Tem sido uma área cinza; nenhum de nós quer dificultar a possibilidade de fazer um bebê. Porque, eu sei, que afinal de contas, nós queremos isso com o outro. Edward é o único homem que eu vou amar e querer. Ele é o homem que as mulheres sonham, literalmente um em um milhão.

Eu acho que Lainie tem muito a ver com isso. Edward me contou como ele conduziu na escola de medicina. Determinado a ser um melhor cirurgião do que seu pai. Ele estava no caminho quando a vida jogou uma chave em forma de uma linda menina. Isso alterou a vida para ele, quando ele assumiu a custódia dela e tornou-se um pai solteiro. Ele teve que mudar sua carreira, sabendo que ele não seria capaz de manter as horas de um cirurgião e ser um pai solteiro.

Ele optou por se juntar a sua mãe em sua prática, tornando-se um médico de família. Uma mudança difícil para ele, mas necessária para sua nova vida. Lainie rapidamente se tornou o centro de seu mundo, tudo girava em torno dela e de suas necessidades.

Nós dois queremos mais filhos, temos falado sobre expandir a nossa família, por isso nenhum de nós disse nada quando ele perdeu o controle e esvaziou dentro de mim naquela noite. Eu adorei, para ser honesta, senti-lo pulsando em mim. Após a euforia sair de suas feições, ele olhou para mim, uma ponta de medo em seus olhos, pensando que eu poderia estar irritada. Beijei-o com força, e com minhas pernas em volta dele, puxei-o para mais perto, mais profundo, segurando-o em mim.

Quem sabe o que iria acontecer. Se não fosse hoje, está tudo bem. Tudo o que importa é que Edward e eu estamos apaixonados, e queremos compartilhar o nosso amor. Com Lainie, e os irmãos que ela tanto diz que quer.

* * *

**Hum... será que a Bella vai ficar grávida? Espero que sim *-***

**Posto o 36 quando chegar nas 1240 reviews**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	36. Capítulo 36

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Capítulo 36 **

**EPDV**

Eu sempre amei o Natal, mas este ano é especial. Este ano, temos Bella com a gente.

Eu pego a mão de Bella enquanto subimos os degraus até a porta da frente dos meus pais. Ela se abre e minha mãe está nos esperando ansiosamente de braços abertos. Ela nos abraça, um de cada vez, dando mais atenção para Lainie enquanto ela vai sobre o que o Papai Noel trouxe.

Entramos na cozinha e eu posso sentir da sala o cheiro das caçarolas tradicionais de feijão verde que a minha mãe faz. Eu mal posso esperar para comer e todas as outras coisas maravilhosas que ela cozinhou. Meu braço se estende atrás de mim e eu percebo que Bella parou de andar e dirijo-me para encontrá-la segurando seu estômago, o rosto pálido e doentil.

"Amor, você está bem?" Eu pergunto e ela balança a cabeça.

Toda a sala olha para nós com preocupação em seus rostos.

"Desculpe-me", ela diz e rapidamente caminha pelo corredor até o banheiro.

Passo a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Ela está enjoada durante toda a semana", eu digo com um suspiro e então viro para a minha família. "Mas eu não consigo encontrar nada de errado com ela."

Minha mãe e meu pai olham um para o outro, assim como de Rosalie e Emmett, e eu posso ver a minha mãe lutando contra um sorriso.

"O que?"

"Oh, eu não acho que tenha algo de errado com ela, Edward," Rosalie entra na conversa.

"Não, eu acho que tudo está bem certo, assim como deve ser", acrescenta a minha mãe, dando-me um sorriso tranquilizador.

Meu cérebro de médico trabalha em horas extras para dissecar suas mensagens enigmáticas. Eu vou sobre como ela está se sentindo, e de repente noto os sintomas mais e mais antes de todos os cliques se encaixarem. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu saio correndo pelo corredor até ela. Sem aviso, eu abro a porta para encontra-la limpando a boca. Ela olha com os olhos arregalados para mim pelo espelho.

"Edward?" ela pergunta.

"Você está grávida", eu afirmo.

Ela se vira para mim e eu dou um passo para frente, envolvendo-a em meus braços.

"O q-quê? Você tem certeza?" ela pergunta, movendo os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"A farmácia é na esquina, mas eu tenho certeza."

"Vamos ter certeza", ela diz, com a voz trêmula.

Eu puxo de volta e aliso as suas bochechas antes de pegar sua mão e caminhamos em direção à porta da frente dizendo a todos que estaríamos de volta em poucos minutos.

Meia hora depois, meus braços estão em volta dela, olhando em seus olhos, enquanto aguardamos os resultados. Eu vou fazer um exame de sangue mais tarde nela, mas com dois testes eu sei que eles seriam quase cem por cento precisos.

"Pronta?" Eu pergunto e ela concorda.

Juntos, olhamos para baixo e quase não acredito, tanto que eu tenho que piscar.

Dois positivos.

A aperto mais e estou sobrecarregado por emoções. Ela se vira para mim e eu nem sequer lhe dou tempo de falar antes dos meus lábios pressionarem contra os dela enquanto a empurro contra a parede.

Bella, meu anjo, meu amor, e agora a mãe do meu filho.

"Eu te amo, Edward," ela sussurra contra os meus lábios.

"Eu te amo, muito", eu juro.

Nós saímos e damos a minha família a notícia. Lainie está pulando de empolgação, gritando enquanto corre ao redor da casa. Todo mundo está feliz por nós e muito animado também. Minha mãe promete que a caçarola está agora na geladeira na garagem, longe de estômago sensível de Bella.

Bella me deu o melhor presente de Natal de todos, expandindo nossa família e nosso amor.

~**FIM**~

* * *

**Awww ela ta grávida s2 lindo s2 **

**NÃO É O FIM FIM FIM! Ainda tem 4 Epílogos :)  
**

**Posto o Epílogo 1 com 1290 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**


	37. Epílogo 1

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Epílogo 1**

**BPDV**

Um ano e meio depois de descobrir que teríamos um bebê, Edward e eu finalmente dissemos o 'eu aceito' em uma pequena cerimônia. As risadas do nosso bebê, gritando em aprovação ao fundo, aninhado em segurança nos braços da minha mãe, fazendo todos rirem.

Dias antes do meu aniversário de 25 anos, Caleb Anthony Cullen veio ao mundo pesando 3,200kg. A vida desde então tem sido uma montanha-russa enorme. Eu era uma mãe que fica em casa, cuidando de Caleb e da casa. Meus sonhos de ser uma professora foram adiadas por algum tempo, mas ficar com o meu filho em seu primeiro ano definitivamente vale a pena.

Lainie adora Caleb, o chama de "bebê urso", devido ao seu aconchego combinado com suas bochechas rechonchudas. Ele grita de alegria cada vez que a vê. Ela impôs um pouco no início, ela queria uma irmã, mas uma vez que ele estava aqui, ele a venceu com facilidade com o seu enorme charme Cullen.

Edward e eu começamos, com a grande aprovação de Lainie, o longo e árduo caminho da legalidade para adotá-la, fazendo-me sua mãe de todas as formas legais. Ela está me chamando de 'mamãe' a mais de um ano. Ainda me lembro, o quanto meu coração pulou na primeira vez que ela fez isso.

Lainie está atrás de mim, segurando o meu buquê enquanto nós trocamos alianças. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que esse dia está aqui, que estou casando com o homem dos meus sonhos, que temos dois lindos filhos.

Os olhos de Edward estão brilhando com lágrimas quando dizemos os nossos votos, ambos ficando sufocados. Eu o amo com todas as fibras do meu ser e sou tão grata que ele foi trazido para a minha vida. Ele é, e sempre será, meu anjo. Há poucos homens no mundo como ele, e ele é todo meu.

Nosso beijo é suave, doce e cheio de amor compartilhado. Virando, somos anunciados a nossa pequena multidão como Sr. e Sra. Cullen.

Edward e eu estamos sorrindo como tolos enquanto andamos de mãos dadas pelo corredor, assobios e aplausos encheram o ar.

Edward nem sequer menciona a nossa diferença de idade mais, exceto no assombro de que ele sempre deixou isso impedi-lo de me obter. Eu completarei 26 em poucos meses e ele completou 38 meses passada. Eu simplesmente lhe disse que isso era necessário. Nós precisávamos ser amigos, ter confiança, antes de ir por algo mais.

Eu continuo a achar a nossa história extraordinária, e o resultado é um conto de fadas moderno. Completo com um rei bonito, uma quase Cinderela, e uma linda princesa.

* * *

**Awww eles tiveram um menino e casaram s2 Coisa mais linda! **

**Posto o Epílogo 2 amanhã com 1330 reviews. ****Vai ter uma visita nada agradável, conseguem adivinhar quem vai aparecer?**  


**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	38. Epílogo 2

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Epílogo 2**

**EPDV**

Onze anos de idade. Essa é a idade de Lainie quando Jane aparece em minha porta.

Estou no escritório, no telefone com Bella, que está enlouquecendo e irritada como o inferno, me perguntando o que ela deveria fazer. Eu posso ouvir Caleb ao fundo e sei que este não é o seu problema a tratar, é meu. Eu digo a ela para não deixá-la entrar e eu vou estar em casa logo.

Corro para fora do escritório, apesar dos protestos da minha equipe. Chamando minha mãe do carro a deixando saber o que está acontecendo, e ela diz que vai cuidar do escritório.

Entrei na calçada quinze minutos depois eu vejo um carro que assumi que deve ser de Jane, uma figura inclinada contra ela. Isso não se parece com se a sua vida tenha melhorado. Eu estacionei meu carro e andei até ela. Estou muito furioso neste momento, dez anos de raiva acumulados. Como ela tem a fodida coragem de aparecer na minha casa e perturbar a minha família.

"Edward, por favor, eu só quero vê-la", ela diz, ao ver-me, com as mãos em sinal de rendição, reforçando a minha raiva que eu não duvido em usar. Minhas mãos estão em punhos apertados. Eu nunca bati numa mulher, mas depois de tudo que ela fez eu não consideraria isso.

"Você literalmente não têm o direito de vê-la. Você a abandonou e depois de mais de 10 anos decide parar e perturbar minha família? Minha esposa não precisa se estressar por sua causa, Jane, como eu tenho certeza que você pode ver. Ela está grávida de oito meses, e ela é mãe de Lainie. Emocionalmente e legalmente", eu jogo nela.

Jane não discutiu o ponto, mas eu vejo a dor em seu rosto. "Eu estraguei tudo. Eu só quero vê-la, apenas vê-la, e eu vou embora. Eu prometo", ela pede.

Minha mandíbula aperta. "Você está com alguma coisa?"

"O que?" ela pergunta, confuso.

"Drogas, Jane. O que você está usando ultimamente?" Eu esclareci e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Ela balança a cabeça com veemência. "Nada, eu juro."

Eu respiro fundo e tomo a minha decisão, e não é a que eu sempre pensei que seria. "Você tem cinco minutos, é isso. Você não irá lhe dizer quem você é. Você será apresentada como Jane e é isso. Se ela optar por participar na conversa, tudo bem, mas depois você vai dizer a ela que você tem que ir."

Lágrimas enchem os olhos. "Obrigada, Edward."

"Só mais uma coisa, não se atreva a perturbá-la, e você não vai voltar depois disso. Você tem sorte de eu não ter chamado a policia ainda. Você entendeu tudo o que eu disse?" Eu questiono com firmeza.

Ela acena com a cabeça freneticamente e nos movemos para dentro, para que eu possa estar perto de Bella. Eu preciso dela para me acalmar antes que eu faça algo que vou me arrepender mais tarde. Com o canto do meu olho eu posso ver Lainie sair do ônibus escolar e vir em direção a casa.

Assim que eu passo pela porta, Caleb cambaleia para mim e eu o pego em meus braços. "Papai!"

"Ei, amigo," eu sorrio para ele e meus olhos buscam Bella.

Seus braços estão cruzados, descansando em sua barriga saliente, seus olhos estão atirando punhais para Jane. Eu ando até ela e esfrego a sua barriga para acalmar as minhas meninas.

"Sshhh, baby. Ela ficará apenas por um minuto", eu a tranquilizo.

"Eu não gosto disso, Edward", ela ferve.

"Apenas cinco minutos, isso é tudo."

Há um impasse mexicano na entrada enquanto esperamos Lainie entrar, e a tensão é grossa, Jane parece quase pronta para correr, principalmente devido aos olhares de mãe urso da Bella, ela é muito protetora com os nossos filhotes e mais ainda com todos os hormônios da gravidez correndo através de seu sistema.

A porta se abre e Lainie entra, parando quando ela vê que todos nós só estamos lá. Seu sorriso desaparece quando ela coloca sua bolsa no chão e caminha para mim, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu uso o meu braço livre para retornar seu abraço enquanto Caleb chama por ela.

"Leelee!" Ele grita e ela está em nas pontas dos pés para abraçá-lo também.

"Ei, bebê urso", ela diz antes de olhar para mim, depois para Jane, e de volta para mim.

"Lainie, esta é... Jane", digo, tentando não cerrar os dentes.

"Oi, Lainie", ela diz docemente, sorrindo para ela, mas Lainie não se deixa enganar.

Seu olhar se move ao redor da sala, primeiro para mim segurando Caleb firmemente, em seguida, para Bella, que ainda lança punhais e está pronta para atacar, antes de fixar novamente Jane.

"Você precisa ir embora", ela diz, chocando todos na sala, mas nem eu nem Bella dissemos nada. Porque é então que eu sei que ela a reconheceu das poucas fotos de bebê que ela tinha visto.

"O-o quê?"

"Eu sei quem você é", ela responde com frieza. "Eu tenho uma mãe", ela continua, movendo-se para Bella e envolvendo seus braços em volta da sua cintura larga. "Alguém que me ama com tudo o que ela tem mesmo que eu não seja dela por sangue, mas eu ainda sou sua. Alguém que nunca me negligenciou e que me deu tudo o que você jamais faria."

Dor cruza o rosto de Jane e eu posso ver as lágrimas nos olhos de Bella quando ela se inclina ligeiramente para beijar o cabelo de Lainie.

"Talvez um dia, quando eu estiver mais velha, podemos nos encontrar, mas, por enquanto, você precisa ir. Você está perturbando a minha família", Lainie ressalta e eu posso ver a derrota em Jane.

Jane tenta manter sua postura e dá um sorriso triste e aceno de cabeça. "Ok, eu vou. E talvez um dia podemos nos encontrar e conversar... quando você for mais velha."

Abatida, Jane vai até a porta e sai. Eu fico olhando para isso por um momento, esperando o zumbido de seu motor desaparecer a distância antes de fechar o espaço entre mim e as minhas meninas. O melhor que pude, com Caleb em meus braços, as envolvi e beijei ambas.

"Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, Lainie, isso foi muito maduro", eu digo, mas posso ver as lágrimas em seus olhos. "Sshh, baby."

"Eu não quero vê-la de novo", ela chora e eu coloco Caleb no chão e puxo em meus braços.

"E você não tem se você não quiser, baby."

* * *

**Lainie bem madura mesmo, mostrou para a Jane que não precisa dela e que tem uma mãe de verdade.**

**Posto o Epílogo 3 com 1360 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	39. Epílogo 3

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Epílogo 3**

**BPDV**

É difícil imaginar que hoje é meu aniversário de 32 anos.

Edward, meu anjo, meu amor. Livrou-me no meu momento mais escuro há nove anos e tem me dado tanto. Temos uma família saltando com três filhos lindos, Lainie, Caleb, e Rebecca.

"Boa noite, Sra. Cullen!" O pequenos Mikey Stanley cumprimenta do final do corredor, correndo atrás de mim a toda a velocidade.

Sim, Sra. Cullen, professora de terceira série em Youngstown Academy, uma escola particular. Levei anos para finalmente obter uma posição de ensino, em parte porque eu era uma dona de casa por um tempo. Edward faz mais do que o dinheiro suficiente para que eu não tivesse que voltar ao trabalho, mas eu realmente senti falta.

Eu recebi um telefonema da diretora da escola Lainie, a mesma quis me contratar anos antes, que eles tinham aberto uma vaga e ela deu o meu nome. Duas semanas depois eu estava em minha primeira entrevista, e alguns meses depois eu comecei.

Caleb está na primeira série agora, e Rebecca passa os dias entre Rosalie e Esme, que se aposentou há três anos. Acho que ela fez para que pudesse ajudar a cuidar de seus netos, já que Rosalie e Emmett tiveram outro filho há dois anos trazendo seu total para quatro.

Edward me encorajou a voltar a trabalhar, sabendo o quanto eu amo isso. E com Caleb na escola, Rebecca começando no ano seguinte, eu precisaria de algo para ocupar o meu tempo. Eu estive envolvida ativamente com a escola de Lainie ao longo dos últimos anos para manter o laço, e porque eu gosto disso, mas eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso de algo profissional para mim.

Lainie é uma adolescente, e a vida com um adolescente pode ser difícil às vezes. Especialmente uma que vai ter a sua carteira de motorista em um mês. Temos de lidar com tudo isso, sabendo que vai ficar melhor, eventualmente, mas eu tenho que admitir que nunca pensei nisso quando ela era mais jovem, que eu poderia precisar castigá-la. Às vezes eu sinto falta da doce menina que ajudou a nos aproximar, mas eu sei que ela será uma mulher maravilhosa e que temos feito um bom trabalho criando ela. Ela ainda chama Caleb de 'bebê urso', ou simplesmente 'urso', e Rebecca foi apelidada de 'baby Becks'. Ela ainda me ajuda a cozinhar, e ainda fala sobre ir para a escola de culinária, mas acho que seu desejo de ser uma pediatra vai ganhar eventualmente. Ser médico está em seu sangue, e ela adora crianças.

Edward e eu colocamos ter mais filhos em espera, vendo como ele tem 44 anos agora, e também porque voltei a trabalhar. Nós conversamos muito sobre um quarto filho ao longo dos últimos anos, nós dois queremos outro bebê, mas estamos tentando fazer o que é melhor para a ninhada que temos.

Tenho saudades de passar os dias com os meus pequeninos, eles cresceram tão rápido.

"Feliz aniversário, Sra. Cullen", diz uma voz familiar atrás de mim, me assustando.

Fortes braços familiares envolvem em torno de mim e eu relaxo de volta para ele.

"Mamãe, papai, PDA*!" Lainie reclama atrás de nós.

_***PDA:**__ Demonstrações Públicas de Afeto_

Nós dois rimos e me viro, meus braços envolvendo em torno de seu pescoço, puxando os lábios para baixo a minha. Lainie resmunga atrás de nós, mas nós não nos importamos. Uma de suas mãos se move para baixo, agarrando minha bunda e eu solto um pequeno grito. Ele geme e eu sei que é porque ele ama que agora eu tenho uma bunda que ele possa agarrar.

Eu finalmente ganhei os 9 kg que ele queria quando eu tive o Caleb. Aquele menino tinha me feito comer constantemente após o primeiro trimestre. Ganhei 22kg ao todo, perdendo 13kg logo depois que ele nasceu. Edward era insaciável quando eu estava grávida, ele amava as novas curvas que o nosso menino trouxe.

"Vem, meu amor, temos uma festa de aniversário para ir", ele sussurra em meu ouvido, pegando a minha mão antes de se afastar.

É a vez de Lainie e ela rapidamente fecha o espaço, jogando os braços em volta de mim. "Feliz aniversário, mamãe. Eu te amo", ela diz e eu aperto.

"Obrigada, querida, e eu também te amo."

Com a mão na de Edward e meu braço envolvido em torno Lainie andamos pelo corredor para a saída.

"Você sabe, Edward," Eu começo, meus lábios transformando-se em um sorriso. "Lainie está indo para a faculdade em dois anos, isso iria liberar um quarto para a criança número quatro."

"Mamãe!" Lainie protesta.

Edward tenta segurar a risada para que ele possa jogar junto com a minha provocação, mas eu posso ver seus lábios lutando. "Hmm, você está certa. Se nós fizermos agora, o bebê só tem que estar em nosso quarto por um ano antes que ele fique livre."

"Papai!" ela grita e nós quebramos em gargalhadas.

Puxando-a para perto que eu beijar sua testa. "Oh, nós estamos apenas brincando, menina. Além disso, já decidimos que, se nós tivermos um outro bebê, você pode passar para o quarto do andar de baixo."

Com isso ela para de reclamar e sorri. Ela está querendo o quarto pelos últimos dois anos, porque ele tem seu próprio banheiro. "Então, eu acho que o próximo deve ser um menino. Urso precisa de um irmão mais novo."

Edward e eu compartilhamos um olhar secreto, você nunca sabe o que está além do nosso alcance.

* * *

**Esses dois daqui a pouco tem um time de futebol lol Amo esses epílogos, pq passou por várias fases da vida deles. **

**Agora só falta um epílogo e eu posto quando chegar a 1400 reviews  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


	40. Epílogo 4

******BEYOND THE SCOPE**

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **Catastrophia**, Twilight e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O mercado de trabalho é ruim, e os sonhos da recém graduada, Bella, em se tornar uma professora estão desmoronando. Edward é um pai solteiro e médico, lutando para criar sozinho a sua filha de sete anos. O destino intervém, mudando ambos para sempre.

* * *

**Epílogo 4**

**BPDV**

**6 anos depois**

"Claire! Connor!" Eu grito, puxando meus gêmeos de 4 anos da sua briga, tentando fazer Conner soltar o cabelo de Clair.

Gêmeos. Sim, a criança número quatro acabou sendo crianças número quatro e cinco.

Desta vez eu fiquei grávida por acidente. Nós não estávamos pensando no quatro, ainda estávamos tentando decidir. Nós estávamos decidindo por quatro anos e, aparentemente, o destino decidiu entrar em cena. Com 34 anos eu dei à luz, no mesmo ano que Lainie entrou para a faculdade.

A este ritmo, Edward vai ter 70 anos no momento em que o ninho ficar vazio, e assim ele decidiu fazer vasectomia já que nenhum de nós estava interessado no controle de natalidade ou preservativos à longo prazo. De qualquer maneira, não temos qualquer quarto para mais crianças e nós não queremos mais abusar da sorte.

É extremamente difícil colocar os gêmeos no assento do carro, ao mesmo tempo em que eles não ficam parados e estou perdendo a paciência. Apenas a tempo para o meu salvador aparecer e salvar o dia.

"Ei, ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Edward pergunta e Claire começa a chorar. Eu não consigo distinguir seu discurso através do choro, mas eu acho que Connor roubou seu ursinho.

Claro que quando eu olho para baixo e no piso da minivan no lado Conner está seu pequeno urso favorito.

"Mãe! Nós vamos nos atrasar!" Rebecca, agora chamada de Becca, lamenta-se atrás de mim como se eu não soubesse.

Finalmente, eu domino Conner enquanto Edward arruma Claire, e eu ajeito Caleb e Rebeca na parte de trás. Edward sobe no assento do motorista e pega a minha mão, puxando-a para seus lábios.

"Eu te amo", ele diz e eu me encontro relaxando.

"Eu te amo", eu respondo, arrumando o filme para os gêmeos verem enquanto Becca se aconchega em seu canto, e Caleb pega o seu iPod.

Vai ser uma longa viagem para a nossa prole, mas vamos passar por isso. Porque Lainie nos espera do outro lado, e eu não vi meu bebê em quase dois meses. Ela está se formando na faculdade neste fim de semana e toda a família está indo para vê-la. Esme e Carlisle, Renee e Phil, Charlie, Rosalie e Emmett com seus quatro filhos. Ryan, o mais velho deles, se formou na escola esse ano. É incrível como o tempo voou.

Edward e eu estamos muito orgulhosos dela. Ela se forma com honras, a melhor da sua turma, e foi aceito na escola de medicina. A pediatria venceu, mas pelo menos ela pode cozinhar para si mesma.

"Mãe! Pai!" Lainie clama ao nos ver, correndo para os nossos braços horas mais tarde.

Nós a abraçamos, apenas respirando antes que eu rompesse, pensei que iria sentir muita a falta dela, mas ela tem sido a minha menina por 15 anos. Ela é a mais velha e ainda a mais doce menininha, apesar de ter 22 anos de idade.

Olhando para ela, ela parece tão jovem e eu não posso acreditar que eu era apenas um ano mais velho do que ela, quando eu estava lutando tão mal. Quando Edward e Lainie me salvou e nos tornamos uma família.

Ela se move para a van onde Becca sai, Caleb atrás e os pega, ambos em seus braços. Caleb tenta resistir, ele tem 13 anos depois de tudo, mas no momento que ela o chama de Urso ele se joga em seus braços. Ele sente muito a falta dela, e me aquece para vê-lo deixar isso ir e mostrar a ela. Becca está perto e ela está soluçando sobre o quanto ela sentiu saudades de Lainie.

Edward e eu soltamos Claire e Conner que ainda estão sonolentos do cochilo, e fecho a porta. Lainie ama os dois, mas eles não a conhecem, bem como os outros o fazem. Ela esteve na faculdade quase desde que eles nasceram.

O dia da formatura é preenchido com o clima agradável e familiar. Nosso grupo é grande e faz mais barulho quando o nome de Lainie é chamado, embora metade da família foi pega de surpresa quando o que a voz disse depois de 'Cullen': Cullen, Elaine Meredith.

Edward é o único a rir em voz alta na pausa, porque a maior parte de nossa família se esqueceu do primeiro nome real de Lainie, já que ela sempre foi conhecida pelo apelido de Edward lhe deu.

No final do dia, nós arrumamos tudo em seu carro e tudo o que sobra vai na SUV de Carlisle e Esme e vamos para casa. Nenhuma escola de verão este ano, mas ainda tem muito trabalho a ser feito no verão antes da escola de medicina.

Não importa, porém, eu estou muito feliz de ter minha doce menina pelo verão.

Ao voltar para casa, descarregamos a van e o carro Lainie, enchendo o quarto com caixas. Então, todos nós saímos para aproveitar o sol e calor, os pequenos brincando na grama e nos brinquedos. Lainie se junta a eles e Edward e eu observamos como nossos bebês brincam juntos.

Nossa família, junta, é uma coisa tão bonita.

Os braços de Edward envolvem ao meu redor e nos balançamos no lugar para desfrutar do nosso pequeno céu, onde todos estão juntos e se dando bem. Viro, olhando para seu rosto. Esse mudou ao longo dos anos, as linhas aparecem. Seu cabelo tem camadas cinzas, e ele tornou-se muito diferente ao se olhar. Ele completa 50 anos em poucas semanas e temos uma grande festa a caminho.

"Você sabe, eu acho que estou apaixonada por você", eu digo e mordo meu lábio inferior.

Ele levanta a sobrancelha olhando para mim. "Você acha? Baby, se você não sabe depois de 15 anos e quatro filhos, acho que temos um problema."

Eu rio e balanço a cabeça. "Não, eu sei. Só queria que você soubesse que eu amo ainda mais você. Depois de 15 anos, ainda sou muito apaixonada por você."

Seus lábios pressionam contra os meus e os meus braços o envolvem puxando-o para mais perto. "Eu estou muito apaixonado por você também."

"Obtenham um quarto!" Lainie grita e nós quebramos, rindo enquanto a nossa atenção se volta para as crianças.

Lainie está sorrindo para nós e eu não posso evitar, além de sorrir de volta. Por um segundo eu vejo a pequena menina de sete anos de idade que queria uma mãe, e uma professora doente, que só precisava de um emprego. Tem sido uma longa jornada, e eu amei cada momento dela.

Edward se senta e eu tomar o meu lugar em seu colo enquanto nós olhamos para a grama. Minha família todos unida, sentada com o amor da minha vida, é o meu pedacinho do céu.

* * *

**E agora sim acabou... Eita povo que gosta de ter filhos lol Bella e Edward com 5, Rosalie e Emmett com 4. SOS!**

**Amei traduzir essa drabble, ela fecha as minhas fanfics do ano. Volto a postar fic apenas dia 1º, com um outtake da O/sToT que terá Natal e Ano Novo. Depois só posto dia 6 de janeiro.  
**

**Obrigada por me acompanharem nessa drabble, e também aquelas que estiveram comigo o ano todo.  
**

**Feliz Ano Novo!  
**

**Beijos  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
